Lazzzy Days
by Mischievous Sin
Summary: Chapter 12 is up! After getting captured by the marines, again, the crew finds out that a past foe has come back to haunt them. R&R!
1. Meet the Samurai Pirate Crew

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. Our beloved Eiichiro Oda-sensei does. But I do own the Samurai Pirate Crew (Pyrate X, Katsu, Mel, Ryu, their swords, and the Crossroads), which you'll see later on.

**Sin:** Hey everyone! In case you haven't noticed, I'm ChibiMishaSan! So all I'm doing, pretty much, is reposting my past stories that I deleted, sadly, and redoing them as a regular story. But this was my very first fanfiction. :D If you were a past fan, I hope you like it, and if you're not, I hope you do too! So, like I always used to say, ON WITH THE STORY!

_**Lazzzy Days**_

_**By: Mischievous Sin**_

_**Chapter 1- Meet the Samurai Pirate Crew!**_

Nami rubbed her eyes while she sat up in her bed. She had just woken up a few minutes before and was ready to begin her day. Though she thought she was the only one awake, she had a whole lot coming. As she reached for the doorknob to head outside, the bedroom door flung open to show a handsome, lovesick blonde standing at the door with a bowl of fruit.

"Good morning Nami-chwaaaaaan," Sanji announced, hearts forming in his eyes as always.

"EH! SANJI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"Ummm," he started, checking his watch. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning, my lovely."

_**WHAM!**_

A huge, red bump appeared on Sanji's head, steam erupting for Nami's.

"SO YOU WERE GOING TO BURST INTO MY ROOM WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!"

Sanji rubbed the bump on his head.

"Well, you're always awake at this hour and I thought I'd go ahead of you for a change!"

"That's not the real reason, is it," Nami glared.

"Well, no, but in a sense, yes!"

Nami sighed.

"What's the really reason?"

Just then, a loud, childish voice sounded throughout the ship.

"HEY SANJI! DID YOU WAKE UP NAMI YET?"

"Well," Sanji said. "How about I show you?"

He handed her the bowl of fruit that he had been waiting to give to her and they headed out. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin awake in their… pajamas? Nami hadn't even realized that Sanji wasn't wearing his usual black suit. They must have just woken up as well.

"It's about time," Usopp stated.

"Yeah! What took you so long?" Luffy asked.

"Can it, crap-kid," Sanji glared in return.

Nami yawned and took a bite of her fruit.

"So," she began. "Why is everyone awake?"

"It's because—" Luffy began, but was quickly interrupted by Usopp.

"Wait, what about Zoro?"

"Pfft," Sanji remarked. "That cold-hearted, half-brained, green-haired, sword-flinging lunatic? Who needs 'im?

Just then, Zoro entered the room and began hitting Sanji on the head with his katana.

"Hmph," he started. "What about _you,_ you swirled-eyebrowed, dumb-blonde, love-sick, bad cook?"

"Never insult my cooking, Seaweed Head!"

"Wanna fight, ero-brain!"

_**WHAM!**_

Nami sighed and walked away from a certain two boys whose heads grew a huge lump just then.

"Both of them are stupid," a small voice said.

"You are too," a younger voice laughed.

"What did you say!"

"Knock it off," a more mature voice growled.

_**WHAM!**_

Two loud yelps sounded from behind everyone. Three girls sat on the kitchen table. One was a small black haired girl who was wearing a striped green and white dress and a green bucket hat that had an "X" sewn on the front. The next girl was a bit older and taller than the other one. She wore a purple short-sleeved shirt with black shorts and sneakers. Her hair was in a high pony tail and was green, which reminded Nami of Zoro… The last one was as tall as Nami and was probably the same age as her. She had short, night-sky hair that was held back by a headband, and she wore an orange, white, and brown striped T-shirt with navy blue jeans and sandals.

"Hiya," the youngest girl smiled.

"Umm, h-hi," Nami stuttered in surprise. "Who are you three?"

"My name is Pyrate X, Captain of the Samurai Pirate Crew! Nice to meet you Miss, umm… You!"

"I'm Katsu," the second girl said. "Pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Mel Doharu," the last girl chipped in. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you all," Nami replied with a smile. "I'm guessing you already met everyone here. I'm Nami, and this is Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin."

"Nice to meet you all."

Just then, Sanji took Mel's hand and began to speak his love gibberish.

"It is nice to meet _you_ as well, oh light of the sea, oh mermaid of the---"

_**WHAM!**_

"You _really_ have to stop doing that Sanji," Nami growled, veins beginning to pop.

"Yes Nami-chwan!"

"Stupid love-sick puppy," Zoro commented.

"So he's love-sick! So what! Can you really blame him?" Katsu remarked.

"Who the hell are you?"

Katsu glared at Zoro in annoyance.

"I already introduced myself, didn't I? Besides, if you want some information from someone, you should introduce yourself, right?"

"Hmm," he thought. "You're right, you're right. I am Roronoa Zoro. And you are?"

Katsu stopped and began to stare at him strangely. Zoro, losing patience rather quickly, glared back.

"D-d-did you say Roronoa?" She finally asked.

"Yes. Roronoa Zoro. Now tell me who you are."

"I… I'm… Roronoa Katsu."

Luffy gasped while the others stared.

"NO FAIR, ZORO! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A SISTER!"

Even though Luffy continued to complain like the childish guy he is, Katsu and Zoro were too stunned to pay attention to him. That's when Mel cut in.

"Well, that was a weird reunion."

"Yeah," Pyrate X agreed. "No hugs or anything?"

"I'll give Mel-chwan a hug" (Sin: Just guess who _that _is. XD)

"Umm," Mel chuckled nervously while backing away slowly. "I'll pass."

A few minutes passed and everything started to become a little calmer than it was, though Zoro and Katsu are still pretty stunned and won't even look at each other for reasons unknown.

"So," Usopp said. "You're just a crew of 3?"

"Nope! There's still one more who is on our ship. Her name is Ryu!" Pyrate X chirped.

"I see. And how old are you all?"

"Well, I'm 9. Katsu's 13, Mel's 19, and Ryu's 17."

Just then, they all heard a loud boom followed by fast footsteps heading towards the door. The door flung open and a girl with long red hair stood at the door panting heavily. She was wearing a long, pink skirt and a white tank top.

"Oh! Ryu! We were just talking about you!" Pyrate X grinned.

"I know. I sneezed, but just so you know, there's marine scout ships coming this way."

"How many?"

"I think 3."

She nodded and turned to Luffy.

"We'll handle it," she said as she began to run off.

The girls ran out of the ship and onto the deck. Their ship was sailing on the side of the Going Merry. On the side of the ship, there were bold silver letters that shown clearly: Crossroads.

After boarding their ship, the girls sailed off to the marine ships, which quickly surrounded them. Each girl, except for Ryu, chose a ship and boarded it, ready to attack.

(Ship 1: Mel Doharu)

Mel looked around, counting the marines that had surrounded her the second she got on the ship.

"Hmm," she said. "Only 5 of you are here? Too easy…"

Then, she noticed more men come up from below decks.

"Ohh, more like 50. Though, it's still too easy…"

Unsheathing her sword, she looked at the marines with a glare. In seconds, she was behind all of them, sheathing her sword. She turned around and watched them fall at once.

"Way too easy," she mumbled, walking back over to the Crossroads. "Dang, I want a chocolate milkshake right about now…"

(Ship 2: Roronoa Katsu)

"Hehehe, you guys look so funny," Katsu laughed.

The marines on the ship were running around in circles, trying to put the fire on their ship out. Katsu continued laughing. When they finally put the fire out, Katsu slashed her two blades at the air and watched the marine's eyes pop out as fire engulfed the ship's deck again.

"Hahahaha!"

"Katsu," Mel called from the Crossroads. "Cut the crap and let's get moving."

"Feh, fine," Katsu grunted, standing up. "Hurry up and attack me already so I can leave."

The Marines looked at each other, nodded, and began to attack. They were immediately slashed and burnt by a certain pirate's blades. When they were all down, she sheathed her swords. She laughed again and left for the Crossroads.

(Ship 3: Pyrate X)

"Muahahahaha! Fear me, idiots! I, Pyrate X, Captain of the Samurai Pirate Crew, will defeat you easily! Muahahahahaha!"

"Surrender now, pirate," a marine shouted.

Pyrate X sighed.

"Why do they always say that when they know it won't work?"

She sighed again and unsheathed her three swords, placing each in her hands and mouth. She looked like a miniature Zoro, if you take away the hair, dress, and the fact she's a girl… In one move, the marines were taken down. When she was down, she sheathed her swords and walked over to the Crossroads.

"Pfft, what idiots…"

As soon as she stepped foot on her ship, the pirates sailed back over to the Going Merry. There, the Mugiwara Pirates waited on deck for them to return.

"SUGOOOOIIIII!" Luffy shouted once they arrived. "YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!"

"Of course we are," Pyrate X bragged. "We're the Sumari Pirate Crew! What'd you expect?"

"So," Zoro cut in. "You guys use different amounts of swords, right?"

Pyrate X nodded.

"I use Santo-Ryu," she said.

"I use Nito-Ryu," Katsu replied. "My swords are the fireblades. There are tiny ridges on the side that, if moved fast enough, make friction against the wind and make fire."

"And I use Itto-Ryu," Mel said. "My blade is the Dragon Blade, a sword that can cut pretty much anything the wielder desires."

"We try our best not to totally kill our enemies, but disable them at the least," Pyrate X said. "By the way…

_**WHAM!**_

"KATSU, YOU NEARLY BURNT YOUR SHIP TO A CRISP!"

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU---"

Pyrate X stopped and turned her head to face a certain reindeer.

"I-is that a reindeer?"

Chopper blinked.

"K-k-k-k-KAWAII!"

In an instant, Chopper was being hugged to death, and everyone else just stared and sweatdropped.

"Yeah, umm," Mel stuttered. "I'm not even going to bother asking why you have a _reindeer_ on your ship."

"Uhh, it's 3 o'clock in the morning," Ryu yawned. "Before I go to bed, do you want me to tie the ships together so they won't drift away from each other?"

"YEAH!" Luffy shouted in joy. "I'll get the rope!"

And with that, Luffy ran off. He didn't get far when Sanji noticed he was going into the kitchen instead.

"CRAP-KID, YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN!"

And with _that_, Sanji when running after Luffy who was running out of the kitchen with sausage links. The others stared and sweatdropped again. Ryu smacked her forehead.

"That kid's not _really_ your Captain, is he?"

"You have no idea," Robin laughed.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

**_Sin:_** Well, Chapter 1 of the redone Lazzzy Dayz is complete! Please review if you read all the way down here. XD Arigato and ja ne! I'm off to listen to "Sayaendou"! Later!

P.S.- Count how many "**_WHAM!_**"s there are in this story. XD I wanna know if you read it. lmao


	2. The Talks part 1

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah, I don't own One Piece, but Pirate X, Katsu, Mel, Ryu, their swords, and the Crossroads is all mine… Mine… **Mine! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Mel:** She _really_ needs to stop doing that…

**Me:** SHUDDUP! ON WITH THE STORY!

_**Lazzzy Days**_

_**By: Mischievous Sin**_

_**Chapter 2 – The Talks (part 1)**_

It was a week since the Samurai Pirate Crew met the Straw Hat Crew. In that time, many things have happened. Katsu and Zolo have been avoiding each other, not talking or even looking each other. Mel, too, was avoiding Sanji, who continued flirting with her. Ryu continued to watch over the Crossroads, though it was kinda pointless considering the two ships were tied together. If Sanji hadn't stopped Luffy from going into the kitchen before, the ships might've been tied together with sausage links. Pyrate X, who was now nicknamed PyrX (pronounced Pi-recks Like a T-rex) by the Straw Hats, was constantly playing with Chopper and Usopp. Sanji, aside from flirting with Mel, also flirted with Nami, Ryu, and Robin who were doing their own things, as usual. And Luffy…

"LUFFY, GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!"

Various pots and pans were being thrown out of the kitchen, missing Luffy while he was running away with a can of something, singing the gingerbread man tune mockingly.

"Can't catch me 'cause I'm a rubbery man," Luffy sang as he ran away from the obviously pissed off cook.

He ran to the front of the ship, can still in hand, and he noticed a familiar green haired swordsman sitting behind a crate, looking into the vast, blue sea.

"HIIIIIII ZOOOOROOOOOOOO," Luffy shouted in his face.

"DAMMIT LUFFY," Zoro continued yelling, hitting his Captain with one of his swords. "DON'T **EVER** DO THAT AGAIN!"

Luffy flashed his million dollar grin and sat in front of his first mate.

"Look, Zoro," he smiled while shoving a can in his face. "It's meat! In a can!"

"Yeah, yeah. That's nice, Luffy."

Zoro paused for a second.

'Wait,' he thought. 'Meat in a _can_!'

Luffy began open his can of, ahem, meat and looked at Zoro. He seemed to be in a very deep thought.

"What's wrong Zoro?"

"…"

"Zoro?"

"…_snooooore…"_

Zoro had done it again. He had managed to fall asleep while someone was talking to him. The surprising thing was that he fell asleep in front of Luffy, which was pretty hard to do because Luffy was so annoying…

_**Zoro's Dream:**_

_A young, green haired boy is standing next to a tall, beautiful woman. A younger, green haired girl is standing against the woman's legs._

"_I swear," the boy said. "I'll be back after my training, so don't worry."_

"_Okay," the woman said. "Promise that you'll be back for Christmas, though."_

"_I promise."_

"_Bye bye Onii-chan," the girl says cheerfully, waving good bye as the boy walks off._

_**End Dream**_

Zoro was still asleep when out of nowhere…

**BONK!**

Luffy had finished his can of meat.When he had finished finished, he got fed up with Zoro still being asleep and decided to hit him on the head with the remaining can! That resulted in a lot of hitting, cursing, and a certain swordsman about to kick Luffy off the side of the ship.

"NEVER _EVER_ DO THAT AGAIN LUFFY!"

"Well, you were asleep, so in order to wake you up, I hit you in the face with the can!"

Zoro rubbed his face, remembering the instant pain.

"I know THAT part…"

"Sooo," Luffy grinned. "What's the matter?"

Zoro looked down at the floor, and then back to Luffy.

"I remember her," he frowned.

"Remember who?"

"Katsu."

"Well obviously," Luffy scoffed. "You just met her a week ago! You couldn't have forgotten your sister _that_ early!"

"I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"Whatever," Luffy said, getting up from his spot. "I'm gonna get some more meat. Sanji should still be looking for me. The kitchen should be unguarded. I'm going in…"

"Amazing how your vocabulary grows whenever you're trying to steal meat…"

"What does vocabulary mean?"

Zoro sighed and watch Luffy run off to the kitchen. He resumed his thinking when he was interrupted yet again by a soft, unfamiliar voice.

"Oi," Mel chirped, pumping her head from behind the crate Zoro was hiding behind.

"WAH—Oh. It's just you."

"Yeah, and it's just you," she said, taking a seat next to him. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass! It's Katsu isn't it? If you're looking for her, she's in the kitchen cuttin' and cookin' the meat for Sanji while he's out trying to look for Luffy. It's just like her."

"…"

Zoro stared at the ground and stayed silent. A minute later, he turned her head to Mel, who was staring quietly at the seagulls that were flying in front of the ship.

"Mel," he said, finally able to say something. "Do you mind if I tell you what happened to me in exchange for telling me what happened to her?"

Mel smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing. I'll tell you everything I know about her."

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

_Sin:_ Cliffies are so ebil, but I like using them. XD Well anyhow, review time

Koinu: Hehehe. I guess I used "**_WHAM!_**" a _little_ too much then. XD Thanks for the review!

Mirathin: Yup! This is a remake. The first Lazzzy Days was in script form, and I just decided to redue the whole thing in regular form. :D Thanks for the review!

OffTheWalls33: OMG, I KNOW YOU! XD Thankies for reviewing and I'm glad you like this one better than the last. :D

AngelVanilla3: You're story is good too! Update and thankies for the review!

_Sin:_ Well, that's all folks! Review review review, or I go boohoo boohoo boohoo! XD


	3. The Talks part 2

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah, I don't own One Piece, but Pirate X, Katsu, Mel, Ryu, their swords, and the Crossroads is all mine… Mine… **Mine! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Mel:** She _really_ needs to stop doing that…

**Me:** SHUDDUP! ON WITH THE STORY!

**Mel: **Didn't you say that last time?

**Me: **Yeah. I just copied and pasted it.

**Mel:** Oh…

_**Lazzzy Days**_

_**By: Mischievous Sin**_

_**Chapter 3 – The Talks (part 2)**_

"Sure thing," Mel smiled. "I'll tell you everything I know about her."

Zoro nodded and sighed.

"Okay…"

_**Zoro's Story/Flashback**_

"_Mom! Hey Mom!"_

_A woman turns around from her work and watches as her eager young son came running down the hill to her. He was waving a piece of paper around while wearing a hopeful grin. She smiled at her son and took the paper from him. It was a flyer for…_

"_You wish to start swordsmanship?"_

"_Yeah. Can I?"_

"_I don't know. The town is rather far from here. You won't be able to travel back and forth in one day, dear."_

"_I can stay at the dojo there with the master."_

"_I… I don't know…"_

"_But mom, I promise I'd come back. I'll return on holidays. Don't worry so much."_

_As soon as she was about to reply, she felt a small tug at the bottom of her dress. A little girl with green pigtails smiled back at her._

"_Hi hi mama," she grinned. "Hi hi Onii-chan."_

"_Hi Kat," he said, patting her head. "Mom, please, let me go."_

"_But," the little girl said. "Mama's not holding you."_

"_I don't mean it like **that** Katsu," he sighed._

_His mother frowned and looked down at him._

"_Zoro, swordsmanship isn't easy."_

"_I know that. That's why I'm gonna go there to train! I promise I'll come back."_

_His mother sighed and turned back to her work._

"_A-alright…"_

"_YES!"_

"_But," she turned. "You must promise to be back at **least** for Christmas."_

"_I promise."_

_The boy ran into the small house to pack his things, leaving the mother and the girl outside to wait._

"_Mama, where's onii-chan going?"_

"_Katsu, Zoro is going away for a little while to train in swordsmanship."_

"_You mean he's going to fight with large, pointy sticks?"_

_The mother smiled. The boy carried a small bag on his back and looked at his family._

"_Now," his mother warned. "Don't forget to come back during Christmas."_

"_I promise, mom."_

_So Zoro began walking back up the hill towards the next town over, and before he left, he could hear his sister, Katsu._

"_Sayoonara onii-chan!"_

_**End Story**_

"And, that's what happened. I returned during Christmas, but I couldn't find my mom or Katsu."

Mel nodded.

"I see... Well, here's what I know. She told me that after you left, about a week later, your mother got sick and died instantly. The body was buried, and Katsu was wandering the streets. I guess at Christmas time she went to the town you trained at about the same time you were heading home. She said that's where she learned how to use a sword."

Zoro lowered his head and frowned.

"So… our mom is dead… That explains a lot, but after Christmas, I went back to the dojo."

"She said that after she learned how to use 1 sword, she boarded a ship and sailed to a different town to look for you. That's when she met Ryu and I. Ryu was drawing out designs for ships when she noticed Katsu and helped her out. Then they met me at a dojo. I was already finished training with one sword so I just fought for fun. Then, I fought Katsu who eventually trained with 2 swords at the dojo. After that, we set sail for the grand line only to meet a young girl who turned into our Captain. She's Pyrate X, and she uses 3 swords like you because she idols you, in a way... After we heard about you and Luffy in Alabasta, we decided to try and catch up with you, and now, here we are!"

Zoro's eyes were wide.

"So, she pretty much traveled around when she was only 3!"

"She had help. Lots of help."

"Uhh huh. And she learned how to use a sword in one day?"

"Only enough to defend herself. She learned the rest at my dojo."

Zoro nodded again and stood up, offering a hand to Mel.

"Sanji should have prepared the food by now. We better hurry before Luffy—"

Zoro was interrupted by the loud voice of a certain cook.

"DINNER'S READY!"

The voice was followed by thunderous footsteps and a childish voice screaming "FOOD! YAY!" Mel sweatdropped and they headed into the kitchen, which looked like a battlefield with all the food getting flung by Luffy.

The table was completely surrounded, but the others had been planning a certain seating arrangement to get Zoro and Katsu to sit next to each other, considering they haven't even _looked_ at each other since they meet. They were seated in a circle going clockwise:

Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Pyrate X, Ussop, Ryu, Mel, Zoro and Katsu.

Though the crews' efforts to seat them together had worked, nothing was going on. Zoro was eating some chicken. Katsu was eating sushi. All was going quiet. Too quiet… until…

"Hey, where's the rum?"

Zoro and Katsu looked at each other in a weird way.

"Hey, you're too young to drink," Zoro stated.

"I am not! I've drank rum before! Besides, you're too old to drink!"

'Is that even possible…?' Zoro thought.

"Besides," Katsu smirked. "I bet you couldn't beat me in a drinking contest."

"I could drink more than a 13 year old can."

"Wanna bet?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Fine!"

Katsu and Zoro stood up at the same time and lookd to Sanji.

"Where's the rum?"

Sanji sweatdropped.

"We don't have any."

Zoro glanced at Pyrate X.

"What about your ship?"

She shook her head. The two sat down in disappointment and sighed. A minute later, they stood up again and spoke in unison.

"Let's dual!"

Everybody else practically fell off their chairs, except for the Captains.

"Wh-what!" Nami questioned them as if they were insane.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yeah! If I can get you off the ship, I win. If you can get me off the ship, you win."

"Deal."

"You guys are nuts," Ryu accused. "You're killing each other!"

"Yeah," Nami agreed. "And what happens when one of you does fall off the ship? You will probably have no strength to swim! You'll drown!"

Katsu shook her head.

"We won't drown. We'll just throw rope down to them so they can climb back up!"

Luffy looked at them with his million-dollar grin.

"Sounds like fun to me! I agree!"

Everyone but Zoro and Katsu hit Luffy on the head, making 9 huge bumps form on head.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!"

"For being an idiot and agreeing with them," Usopp glared.

"Oh, really?" Pyrate X asked. "I just hit him because it was funny. I agree with Zoro and Katsu too."

At the same time, nine bumps had formed on Pyrate X's head as well.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!"

"For being and idiot and agreeing with the other idiot who agreed with them," Sanji stated.

"Then it's settled," Zoro said. "Both captains agree. We fight at noon?"

"Agreed. May I suggest wearing your bathing suit?"

"Don't be talking! You should wear your swimmys tomorrow."

"Gotta have the last say, don't you?"

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

_Sin: _Banzai! A fight! Who will win? (shifty eyes) Review time!

Mirathin: Thankies faithful reviewer! (huggles) I will not go. Sorry it took so long though…

Drop Dead Fred Is My Invisible Friend: Okey dokey! Here's your reviewer! By the way, nice pen name! XD

_Sin:_ Hmm… Only half the reviewers this time… I need moreeeee… At least 3 reviews, okay? I don't even care if it's flames, though I hope there is none… They're too hot. O.o; Reviews!


	4. Fighting on Turtlebacks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece so don't bite me. I DO own Pyrate X, Mel, Katsu, Ryu, the Crossroads, and their swords. So don't take 'em. Or else I'll bite you. XD

_**Lazzzy Days**_

_**By: Mischievous Sin**_

_**Chapter 4 – Fighting on Turtlebacks**_

Morning had come, and the Straw Hat Pirates and the Samurai Pirate Crew were both placing bets on who would win the upcoming dual.

"Okay," Nami announced. "That makes five bets on Zoro, three bets on Katsu, not including myself."

"Katsu'll beat Zoro down to a pulp," PyrX stated.

"Nuh uh! Zoro will beat Katsu!" Luffy disagreed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah!"

"Umm," Ryu interrupted. "You already placed your bets…"

Everyone who was paying attention sweatdropped and went off to do their business before the dual started.

A moment later…

"EVERYONE," Usopp shouted. "LOOK IN THE WATER!"

Multiple shadows arose in the water in a unique pattern.

"Wh-what are they," Chopper asked, hiding behind Usopp's leg.

"Reinforcements," Usopp lied with a glint in his eye. "They're reinforcements for a mermen that I single-handedly defeated a while back."

"M-M-MERMEN!"

PyrX rolled her eyes and pointed to the shadows.

"Mermen my butt! Look closer!"

They all looked closer at the shadows and finally made out what they were.

"Giant turtles," Sanji declared. "They're giant turtles."

"AWWWWWWWWWWEEEESOOOOMMMMEEEEE!" Luffy shouted.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Mel walked up to the door of the boys' bedroom and peeked through the porthole. When she saw Zoro still sleeping, she decided to wake him up for the dual.

"Zoro," she said softly, opening the door.

No reply.

"Zoro," she said softly again, walking over to him.

No reply again.

"**HEY SLEEPYHEAD, WAKE UP!"**

She didn't necessarily get a reply, but she did manage to wake Zoro up… and make him roll off his hammock in shock and hit the ground with a very hard _THUD!_

"Well, it's about time," she sighed.

"Ugh," Zoro said, sitting upright. "Why'd you have to yell? And… where's my shirt?"

Mel's expression went blank when she realized that his shirt was gone. She had also taken the time to notice the huge scar down his chest that he got from Mihawk, but anyhow… Supposedly, during the night, he had subconsciously taken off his shirt and tossed it somewhere, or at least that's what she thought.

"Umm, yeah…" she said blankly, looking through the nearby drawer for a clean shirt. "I had to do that to wake you up. Did you already forget about the dual with your sister today?"

"_Shit,_" Zoro mumbled, walking over to his katanas that were leaning against the wall. "I didn't even get to eat breakfast."

"Neither did your sister. She's still asleep."

Mel paused her search for a new shirt and stared long and hard at a pink-ish and magenta-ish shirt.

"Sanji's," Zoro said, noticing Mel's observation.

Mel folded the shirt and replaced it, also picking out a clean shirt white shirt and giving it to Zoro.

"Thanks," he said, putting it on. "By the way, what time is it?"

"It's 11:45," Mel replied, heading for the door. "I'll go wake Katsu, but before I leave, I have one more thing to tell you."

"Yeah? What?"

Mel tried to refrain herself from laughing as best she could.

"Your shirt's on backwards."

With that, she left leaving a somewhat embarrassed Zoro to redress himself.

_**A few minutes later at the "Crossroads"…**_

Mel knocked on the door of Katsu's room and peeked in to see a rather sleepy, but awake, Katsu.

"Ah, you're awake," Mel said, walking into the room.

"Yeah," Katsu yawned. "Why didn't you call me down for breakfast? I almost slept through the dual!"

"Don't worry. Zoro would've been still asleep too. I just woke him up."

"Ahh."

"Anyhow, you'd better hurry. It's almost noon."

"Right!"

As soon as Katsu finished tying her purple bandana that she had tied around her arm before to her head, they rushed outside to the Going Merry to meet up with Zoro and the others.

"Mornin'," Zoro greeted, wearing his bandana and his shirt correctly.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Hey guys! I just got a great idea! (A/N: "But Luffy-sama, creating great ideas takes a brain…") You should fight on the turtles!" Luffy suggested.

"The what?" The siblings asked in unison.

Katsu and Zoro looked over the side and saw the group of turtles swimming next to the ships.

"AWESOME!"

Katsu and Zoro jumped down and landed on different turtles and began unsheathing their swords. Nami was standing on the top of the Going Merry in the Crow's Nest.

"Okay," she began announcing. "The dual of Roronoa Zoro and Roronoa Katsu is about to begin!"

"Are you ready to lose, Onii-chan?" Katsu smirked.

"There's no way that I'd ever lose to you," he replied, just as intimidating.

"Fighters ready?" Nami announced again. "Annnnnnd…. BEGIN!"

The fight began with a fierce clash of 5 blades, 2 of which were on fire, but that didn't back down the fighters. Zoro began jumping from turtle to turtle towards Katsu at full speed, but just as he was about to attack, one of the turtles that he was about to jump on had moved. He would've fallen in if it weren't for Katsu coming at him in midair and attacking him. He blocked the blazing attack and was knocked safely back onto another turtle, but when they broke off, Katsu was sent backwards to where there weren't any turtle. With two quick slashes, she used her fireblades in an "X" movement to push herself away from the water and safely onto another turtle. A few seconds later, they were slashing away, using the turtles to their advantage in the process.

By the end of the day, the two Roronoas were on a single turtle, both lying on their backs, panting heavily.

"Y-you fight well," Zoro said in between pants.

"S-same to you, O-onii-chan," Katsu sighed.

"Sorry I have to do this, but it's the only way to win this dual."

"What are you talking ab—WAHHHHH!"

_SPLAAAAAAAASH_

Zoro sat up on the turtle, began cracking up and laughing his head off, and looked in the water to see his very wet and pissed sister. What had happened was that while they had stopped the furious fighting, Zoro pushed Katsu off the turtle and into the water.

"THAT'S IT FOLKS," Nami announced. "The winner of the dual is… Roronoa Zoro! Now, all you losers who bet on Katsu, pay up!"

Mel, Ryu, and PyrX groaned and handed Nami, who was very VERY pleased, the money. Zoro helped Katsu out of the water and they both boarded the ships.

"HA!" Luffy bragged. "I tooooold you that Zoro would win!"

"But that was a cheap move!"

"We're pirates though! And besides, she could've done the same thing!"

"True. Very true…"

Before anybody had anything else to say, Ryu came rushing to the crews with bad news.

"Guys! Marine Scout ships! TONS OF THEM!"

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

_Sin:_ Yay! I got more than 3 reviews this time! –does happy review dance- Sorry, I'm easily amused.

PyrX: We know…

_Sin:_ -tapes PyrX's mouth- REVIEW TIME!

Mirathin: COOKIE! PIE! REVIEW! IT'S CHRISTMAS IN MAY! (it'd sound better if it was Christmas in July, but whatever) So, who'd you think was gonna win? I'm curious if you got it right or not. I hope you liked this chapter:D

Drop Dead Fred Is My Invisible Friend: Yayz! POTC! I LOVE POTC! Where's the rum? Hmm. I'm craving rumcake now… Hope you liked the chapter!

OfftheWalls33: I'm not so sure if this was soon, but I did manga to update. I kinda had a project. Otherwise, I would've updated sooner. Hope you like this chapter!

Marina Mihawk: YAY! ANOTHER REVIEWER! Uniqueness is the key to… something, but I'm not the right person to tell ya. XD Hope you liked that chapter!

_Sin:_ YAY! FOUR REVIEWERS! COUNT 'EM! Even though it's not much, I am still very proud. But anyhow… -grabs a shotgun- REVIEW OR EAT –pie pops out of nowhere- Pie! I'm not _that _mean. –screams of horror in background- Aheheh…


	5. Captured Crew

_**Lazzzy Days**_

_**By: Mischievous Sin**_

_**Chapter 5 – Captured Crew**_

"_Guys! Guys! Marine Scout Ships!"_

"Where!" Luffy and PyrX asked in unison.

"Everywhere!"

The crews looked around and saw about 15 ships surrounding them completely. There was no chance that they could escape.

"What do we do now!" Nami panicked.

"Don't worry Nami-chwan! I'll hold you!" Sanji cooed, about to hug Nami, but missed because the boat jerked when one of the turtles hit the side of the ship (ships?).

"Well," Mel said. "I _really_ need some training _soooo_…"

"Right," Luffy, PyrX, Katsu, and Zoro said in unison.

Mel, PyrX, Katsu, and Zoro drew their swords and waited for the marines to get close and board. Luffy, though, began to pout.

"That's not fair," he whined. "I want a sword too! Hey, Zoro, can I borrow a---"

Luffy immediately stopped his whining when Zoro and the others gave him a heart-stopping glare telling him one thing: Shut the **hell** up Luffy! Meanwhile, Katsu was looking at the turtles that were leading up to the marines scout ships.

"Hey guys," she shouted. "Follow me."

Katsu and the others jumped over the side of the ship and landed on different turtles. When they were balanced, they began making their way towards the first ship.

_**Marine Ship 1#:**_

A marine ran up the stairs of the ship to the deck and met up with the commanding officer: Smoker.

"Sgt. Smoker sir, the bombs are in position."

"Very good. Fire when ready."

"Sir yes sir. And sir?"

"What is it?"

"Sgt. Tashigi isn't on the ship, sir."

"I know that. She's at headquarters. I made her stay because she wasn't really feeling herself lately."

The marine nodded and walked off to another marine and nodded. The other marine, who was holding a trigger at the time, pulled the trigger and activated the bombs.

_**The Turtles:**_

As soon as Katsu landed on the closest turtle to the marine ships, the turtles began to swim away from the marines and back towards the Going Merry. When they were back at the ship, the turtles hid in their shells and sank under, but they left behind a platform, which supposedly was their shells but turned out to be bombs! (If you didn't understand that, just think of it as bombs on turtles that come off when the bomb is about to explode. No turtles were hurt in the making because we love our turtles, thank you very much!)

"Oh shit," Zoro muttered. "Please don't tell us that we're standing on---"

Zoro and the others were interrupted when the bombs immediately blew up, sending them and the ship flying in different directions. The ship flew away and out of the marines' reach, but the others landed right on the main marine ship where Smoker had awaited them.

"Oww," PyrX moaned, rubbing her left arm. "That hurt."

"Dammit," Zoro groaned. "This'll reopen my wound."

Zoro grasped his side where it was bleeding. It was the same spot where Buggy the Clown had stabbed him why back when.

"Boy," Luffy laughed. "That scared me!"

"I'm fine. I think I landed on something though," Mel said.

"Yeah, me. NOW GET OFF!" Katsu grunted, pushing Mel off of her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Straw Hat Luffy," Smoker stated, standing in front of them.

"Smokey," Luffy shouted.

"What's all this? New recruits?"

"Of course not! We're the Samurai Pirate Crew!" PyrX announced proudly.

"Oh really," Smoker glared. He turned to the marine standing behind the pirates. "Lock 'em up."

"Yes sir," the marine said.

_**A little later…**_

Luffy and the others sat in a cramp cell aboard the marine ship. The boys were chained against the wall, but the girls weren't. The katanas were taken away and stored in a separate room away from the cells.

"Heh, it pays to be a girl," Katsu smirked.

"Shut up and stop laughing. And while you're at it, ask the marine for some bandages," Mel said.

"Why?"

"Well, let's think of it this was. Have you noticed the drops of blood on the floor yet?"

"Yeah."

"And have you looked at your brother yet?"

"No… OH MY GOSH! ZORO!"

Zoro had his head down and his hair covered his eyes. There was a puddle of blood around him, his side was completely drenched in blood, and his face was beginning to lose its natural tan color.

"HEY MARINE GUY," Katsu immediately yelled through the cell. "GET US SOME BANDAGES PRONTO!"

"Uh, uh, okay. Wait here."

"Like we have a choice?"

The marine began his way up the staircase, leaving the pirates alone. Meanwhile, Mel was about to apply pressure to Zoro wound, and when she did…

"OWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELLLLLLL!"

Zoro's eyes flashed open, and his body twitched. He jerked his head to his right and saw Mel putting pressure on his side. Luffy was behind her, chained with sea stone (or divinity, I forget what it's called) material so that he couldn't use the powers of the devil fruit. Katsu and PyrX were sitting across from him, staring at Zoro.

"MEL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Shut up. I'm saving the remainder of whatever life you have left."

In that time, the marine had returned with bandages. He handed them to Katsu, who handed them to Mel, who quickly wrapped them around Zoro's side.

"Oww…" Zoro groaned.

"Shut up you stubborn cow," Mel snapped. "You owe me your life you know."

"_Meeeeeeeat_," Luffy moaned.

"Sorry, but there's no meat here," PyrX replied with whatever innocence she had.

"**_Meeeeeeeat_**."

"Luffy, there's no meat!"

"**_MEEEEEEEEAT!"_**

The girls glared at Luffy, but he continued to moan. That's when they decided to ignore him.

"Hmm," Mel began to think. "How do we get out of here now?"

"I don't know," PyrX shrugged.

And that's when it hit them.

"WHERE DID THE SHIPS GO?"

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

_Sin:_ I am absolutely, positively, completely, and truly sorry for not updating this sooner. You see, I just had graduation yesterday and the week before that I had finals and studying for finals and UGH! Too much, So sorry again. Review time!

Mirathin: I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU FOR THE RUM AND THINGS! (but especially the rum!) Thank you once again for being a faithful reviewer and I am sorry for not updating faster. :'(

Forgive me. M…Z… (shifty eyes)

Aqua Umbreon198: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And thank you for reviewing. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

Marina Mihawk: Silly Marina-chan! It's supposed to be weird! That's why I put in the turtles/bombs! I hope that part wasn't too confusing… o.o;

_Sin:_ OMG! I BLASTED CHOPPER ON THAT SHIP TOO! NOOO!

Chopper and the others: (watching potc in the Caribbean)

_Sin:_ :O NO FAIR! Oh well. Review!


	6. Is she

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own One Piece… Sadly… ;; I should at least get ownership of One Piece for today ( ((June 30)) my birthday btw), but I don't suppose that will EVER happen.

_**Lazzzy Days**_

_**By: Mischievous Sin**_

_**Chapter 6 – Is she…**_

"WHERE DID THE SHIPS GO?"

"Well," PyrX mumbled. "I saw them blast off in the other direction…"

Everyone sighed. Katsu stared at the ground but noticed someone grunting. She looked over in Luffy's direction and saw him struggling as best he could against the chains.

"Luffy, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get out of here," he said in his childish way.

"You can't use your powers, you know. The bars are made of seastone, so there's know way that you could use them."

"Then I just won't touch the bars! Gomu gomu no… Balloon!"

In an instant, his arms and legs blew up like a ballon, bursting the shackles around them. And as stupid as they are, the marines didn't seem to notice anything. He walked away from the wall and stood proudly in the cell.

"Good job Luffy," Zoro said. "Now get me out of these."

Luffy nodded and slung back his arm as if he was going to punch the bars. Instead, he weaved his hand and arm through the bars so that they stretched through to the marine. Before the marine could react, he snatched the keys and his arm snapped back to the cell.

"SHIT! THE PIRATES!" The marine screamed, running up the staircase.

When the marine finally got the others and made their way back to the cell, they found it completely empty with the keys lying on the ground of the cell. The pirates had split up into groups and dashed in different directions around the ship.

**Group 1 (Mel and Zoro)**

Mel and Zoro stood quietly between a crate and the wall of the ship's cabin, hiding and waiting for the marines to dash past. Zoro, being unable to walk and/or run and/or move at all due to the painful wound he received, had his arm slung over Mel's shoulder. As soon as the marines moved, Mel spoke up.

"The coast is clear. Let's go."

"You know," he said in a stubborn voice. "I can move on my own."

"Oh really. Try it then."

Mel took his arm off her and moved away. As soon as she did, Zoro bit his lip to stop him from screaming out loud in pain.

"You stubborn bastard," she growled, positioning his arm back around her shoulder.

They were about to move when they realized that Mel's comment sounded a little louder then it was supposed to sound. The marines nearby picked up the noise and quickly cornered them and aimed their guns at them.

"Don't move!" One marine shouted.

Mel and Zoro looked at each other and then to the marine's and said one word in perfect unison: "Shit."

**Group 2 (Luffy and Katsu)**

Luffy and Katsu were running at top speed around the ship with the marines behind them.

"Hurry up," Luffy yelled to Katsu who was running behind him.

"Ooooh sorry, but I'm not as strong as you when it comes to running around!"

"Yes it is!"

Katsu looked at him with a face that clearly said "I hope you trip." Just as the marines behind them had disappeared, they arrived just in time behind the marines that had surrounded Mel and Zoro. Noticing this, Luffy came up with a minor, but good, plan.

"Zoro, Mel, duck!"

They did exactly as he said, knowing exactly whose voice it was. And that's when Luffy did one of his well-known moves:

"Gomu gomu no Whip!"

In a flash, all the marines that were surrounding them had been knocked over the side of the ship. Katsu smiled and flashed the thumbs up.

"Nice one, Luffy!"

Zoro nodded.

"Hey," he said. "Where are my katanas?"

"PyrX went to go find them," Luffy replied.

Mel and Katsu looked at each other.

"SHE WENT ALONE!"

"Yeah, she wanted to…"

**Group 3 (Pyrate X)**

PyrX walked around the ship, carefully avoiding all the marines that ran by, and she had finally stumbled across the weapon storage in the ship. She opened the door quietly and walked in. There sat all nine swords: Zoro's, Mel's, Katsu's, and her swords. She smirked to herself, grabbed the swords, and when she thought everything was going to be smooth-sailing from there, she was wrong. In the doorway stood 3 marines who were staring at her smugly.

"Lookie here, guys," one of them said. "It's a kid trying to steal some swords."

"Back off fucktards! I have 9 swords and I know how to use them!"

"Watch your mouth little lady!"

PyrX glared at them and took out her swords. The others she tied to her back with a scarf that she found in a room earlier. Unsheathing her swords, she placed one in each hand and one in her mouth. The marines began to laugh.

"Little girl, are you trying to be like Roronoa Zoro!" They mocked.

PyrX thought nothing of it, since she had heard it time and time again from past fights. She charged at them with her arms crossed down with the swords and her head down.

"Rapid Twirl!"

She whipped her swords out at them, causing the winds around them to spin in a cyclone. It started to lift them as soon as it started, sending them screaming out of the room and off the ship's side. Sheathing her swords, she smirked.

"Chicken shit," she muttered and ran off to find the others.

As soon as she ran out of the room, Luffy, who was nearby, spotted her and yelled to her.

"PyrX! Over here!"

"Hey guys," she said whiling tossing the swords to their owners. "Now, let's get out of he---"

PyrX stopped her sentence when instant pain went right through her shoulder. Her eyes grew wide, and she turned her head as much as she could to barely see a marine holding a gun at her from a few yards away. She fell forward, gripping her shoulder in pain. Mel, Luffy, Katsu, and Zoro stood stunned and screamed in unison.

"PYRX!"

More marines came out of nowhere and quickly surrounded them, aiming their rifles at them. Mel, Zoro, and Katsu unsheathed their swords with their heads down. At once, they struck down as many marines as they could, blood spraying with every slash. As soon as they regrouped, the last marine had aimed and shot at Mel's head, but just grazed her cheek. Mel glared and ran at the marine with top speed and ended up behind him. She sheathed her sword as soon as the marine fell forward unconscious and bleeding badly.

In the meantime, Luffy had dashed up to PyrX to check on her and to see the damage. Her shoulder was bleeding, yes, but not badly. She

"Hey PyrX, you okay?"

"Heh," she said. "Why do you care?"

"We're friends! Why else would I care?"

"Good point," she said, grinning.

Mel, Katsu, and Zoro had arrived on the scene when out of nowhere came cannonballs flying at all the other ships, leaving the ship they were on the only ship floating. They looked over to where the cannonballs had come from and saw both ships, the Crossroads and the Going Merry, sailing towards them. Luffy got up and started laughing and waving to his crew, while Mel picked up PyrX. As soon as the ships moved next to each other, they hopped back to the ship and sailed away, leaving Smoker and the marines behind angry and steamed on the remaining ship.

"Welcome back everyone," Nami greeted.

Usopp walked away from the cannon and grinned proudly, but just when he was going to boast on how great his shots were, he noticed blood drip on the floor and PyrX's state.

"Chopper! CHOPPER!"

Chopper came out from the ship with medical supplies just in case, and he ran straight over to her once she saw how she was.

A few hours later, Chopper walked out of the room he was working in only to be greeted with concerned faces. Mel was the first to speak up.

"Chopper, how's PyrX and Zoro? Are they okay?"

"She's perfectly fine, and so is Zoro."

"Who cares about him?" Sanji asked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Zoro shouted from the other room.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when Robin noticed something.

"Mel-chan," she said, getting her attention. "You're wounded."

"Huh?"

Mel looked around and noticed that her right side was bleeding. Apparantly she had been either shot or stabbed, but either way she was wounded. Seeing this, Chopper grabbed her hand and began leading her into the room.

"I'll need to sew that up as well and fast before you pass out from bleeding, or worse, infection!"

He shuddered at the thought. Mel, on the other hand, shook her head.

"SEW IT UP! N-n-n-no! It's perfectly fine! I didn't even notice it until Robin brought it up! Aheh heh heh…"

Everyone looked at her, making her rather uncomfortable. Getting a head start, she dashed over to the Crossroads, but was easily caught by everyone since she was a bit on the disabled side.

"WAHHHH, NOOOO! PLEASE NO NEEDLES! NO PAIN!"

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

_Sin: Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to meeeeee! Happy birthday to me! _Yup! Today's my birthday, June 30! I am now 14 years of age! (is proud) And since it was my birthday, I thought I'd update for all my reviewers, but sadly I only got 1 review on the last chapter. Maybe it was because I updated it a bit late? I don't know, but anyhow it's REVIEW TIME:

Mirathin: Thankies so much for reviewing. You deserve birthday cake! (hands you piece of birthday cake) :D Enjoy!

_Sin:_ Well, now it's on to go do something productive, like start on the next chapter! YAY FOR REVIEWERS! Ooh wait, I hear my mama calling me… Ooh! I have a presents to open! I'll work on the next chapter, err, maybe later… Maybe. See ya next time! 


	7. That Extra Push

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah. I don't own One Piece, so I hope you're happy with ruining my hopes! WAHHHH! (runs away crying) (comes back from crying) Buuut I DO own Pyrate X, Mel, Katsu (not the Roronoa part), and Ryu, and the Crossroads. On with the Story!

_**Lazzzy Days**_

_**By: Mischievous Sin**_

_**Chapter 7 – That extra push**_

Around 3 days after the whole Marine Ships crisis Zoro, Mel, and PyrX were up and at it as if nothing had happened to either of them. PyrX had been shot in the shoulder, but aside from wearing a cast, she was fine. She was pretty much protected with the leather padding she wears under her outfit, so the bullet didn't go in far, and since Chopper is an excellent doctor, as we all know, she was going to be fine. Mel was told to wear bandages around her wound on her side and a light shirt over it because the stitches weren't tight enough for her to wear heavy clothes. She kept moving around so much that Chopper never really got to finish, but he closed it up good enough. Zoro was also wearing bandages around his waist due to the chunk of wood that lunched itself into his side. He was just wearing bandages for a shirt like he did back when him, Johnny, Yosaku, and Usopp were on their way to get Nami back and defeat Arlong and stuff like that.

It was now early in the morning. The sun was brightly shining over the ships and the sea and the seagulls were flying above as always. Zoro was sleeping against the side of the kitchen wall outside, and Mel was walking by, still sleepy since it was early yet. In the kitchen, though…

"Nami-swan," Sanji whispered in the kitchen. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's the only way to get those two together," she whispered just as quietly in reply. "It's the only way for them to actually notice each other."

"They notice each other enough though!"

"Shhh! Here she comes!"

For the past few days, Nami and Sanji had been observing the distant connection between Mel and Zoro. They had so many things in common, and one of the things was that they were too damn stubborn to admit anything. Nami had assumed that Mel liked Zoro and so on, so she and Sanji decided to take action. Sanji, though, wasn't really "okay" with the whole thing because, well, he's a womanizer, and we all know that, BUT ANYHOW.

As soon as Mel walked past Zoro, Nami pulled a small cord that ran through a small whole in the wall and was tied to the railing outside, making a perfect line to trip on. And Mel did exactly that, and as soon as she was about to fall over Zoro jumped up, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her straight back up.

"Hey, watch your step, wouldja?" Zoro grunted, returning back to his position against the wall.

"Sorry Zoro," Mel yawned. "I actually think I tripped on somethi--- neh?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

Mel and Zoro looked at the cord leading into the kitchen both wondering what the hell it was. With a swift tug, they heard a hard thud and two voices groaning in the kitchen.

"Is that…?" Mel said while walking into the kitchen doorway.

"Well what do you know? It is." Zoro glared as he saw Nami and Sanji on the floor, rubbing the bruises they got from getting pulled against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well," Nami said, walking over to them. "We were just observing what would happen if one of you fell."

"Huh?"

"In other words," Sanji said from behind Nami. "We were testing your love!"

"WWHHHAAAATTTTT?"

"We've been watching you guys," Nami pitched in again. "You guys make a good couple, but both of you are too stubborn and blind to notice! So Sanji-kun and I decided to give you that extra little push!"

Mel and Zoro, whose faces were completely red, exchanged glances and both ran off in different directions to their rooms. Nami and Sanji stood in the kitchen alone and shrugged.

"Was it something I said?"

**Men's Quarters**

"What the _HELL_ could they be thinking?"

Zoro sighed and dived into his hammock. Rocking back and forth, he stared at the ceiling, pondering and wondering one thing.

'_What does she think? Is it maybe the same with her?'_

**Mel's Room**

"UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM!"

Mel paced back and forth angrily. When she was down, she plopped down on her bed and sighed.

"There's no way that he would ever love a person like me," she said to herself.

Just as she was about to get back up, there was a knock at the door and Katsu stood in the doorway.

"Hey Mel, do you have paper?"

"No, sorry. Try asking Ryu."

"'Kay."

"Hey, wait a minute," Mel called right before Katsu was about to leave. "What do you need it for?"

"I'm gonna make fireworks with it!"

Mel's expression went from curiosity to blank in a second. Katsu tilted her head and innocently blinked.

"What? I'm making fireworks for tonight. Is that so bad?"

"Umm, no," Mel said. "How exactly and why?"

"Well, Usopp's gonna help me with the fireworks part. The reason we're going to make them and set them off tonight is because it's the start of Winter and the end of Fall!"

"Oooh," she nodded. "Like we do when every season changes?"

"Exactly! Now, I have to go get paper. Usopp's waiting. Later!"

Katsu dashed out of the room, leaving Mel to think about things.

'_It's winter already?'_

She shrugged and walked off to another part of the ship with a robe that she grabbed earlier. She could just barely hear the conversations outside, but she didn't bother to listen.

**On the deck of the Going Merry**

"NO NO NO! YOU HAVE TO PUT THE PAPER _HERE_!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

Usopp, Chopper, Katsu, PyrX, and Luffy sat around a pile of paper, gunpowder, Usopp's potions and other materials. It was tradition for the Samurai Pirate Crew to set off a series of fireworks when a season ended and a new one began, and since they had run out of fireworks from last season, they decided to make new ones.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Usopp shouted, taking away a potion that was about to blow up in Luffy's face.

"Aww, but I wanna know what it is," Luffy whined.

"Be quiet Luffy! Usopp-sensei is going to teach us how to make fireworks!" PyrX scowled.

_Usopp-sensei._ Just the thought of his new name made him feel proud. With a grin and an order, the 5 got to work on their homemade fireworks. A few minutes later, Zoro walked up from the men's quarters and on deck. He raised his eyebrow as Luffy took a potion and drank it.

"Hey Luffy, pass me the nitro---," Usopp stopped as he watched Luffy put down the empty glass vile. "DID YOU JUST DRINK THAT?"

"Yeah! It tasted kinda funny though," he smiled innocently while rubbing his stomach.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT! THAT STUFF IS GONNA BLOW UP!"

"Blow up…?"

"YES! COUGH IT UP! DO SOMETHING!"

"Hey, I feel kinda funny…"

Once Luffy finished his sentence, he burped, and his stomach puffed up as if he had used his "Gomu gomu no Balloon" attack. With another burped, smoke flowed out of his mouth, and his stomach returned to normal. He began laughing while Usopp began to beat the crap out of him (or as best he could anyways). Zoro, who was standing behind them, blinked and shrugged. Katsu, who noticed him walk by, turned around and pointed to the Crossroads.

"If you're looking for Mel, I saw her walk off to the dojo," she said.

"Who said I was looking for Mel?" He replied.

"You don't have to say it for me to know what you're thinking," she smirked while turning back to her work.

Normally, he would've kicked the crap out of whoever said that, but being her brother, he really couldn't. He shrugged and walked over to the Crossroads. On the Crossroads were 2 doors. One of them lead to the bedrooms and the kitchen while the other lead to the indoor dojo. His only problem was which one? He reached for the doorknob on the left, but it opened before he could touch it. Ryu walked out and stared at Zoro.

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"Um, the dojo…?" He said blankly.

"Ahh, to see Mel-san. She's in the other room."

"I never said I was going to see Mel! Why the hell does everybody think that I like her?"

"Zoro-san, we don't _think_, we _know_ you like her."

Ryu pointed to the other door, closing the door behind her and walking off to the Going Merry. Zoro, already opening the other door, mumbled something and walked in. He looked inside and saw a small size but actual looking dojo. Walking in, he saw a bucket filled with some wooden training swords in 1 corner and a hallway leading away from the dojo to the kitchen. The dojo had tatami flooring and the walls were as a dojo looked. Walking further into the dojo, he noticed the sound of sliding doors open behind him. Mel walked in dressed in traditional Japanese robes fit for training.

"Zoro," she said noticing him standing before her. "What are you doing in here?"

"Um, just touring I guess," he said while scratching the back of his head. "Nice dojo."

"Thanks…"

She walked over to the bucket and pulled out two, throwing one of them to Zoro. He blinked.

"Are we going to train?"

"Why else would I throw you one?"

He nodded. Both of them took their places at opposite sides of the dojo with their own stances.

"You can start whenever you're ready," she said.

He nodded again in return and dashed before her, slashing in a diagonal from the right to the left. Acting fast, she positioned her arms upward, blocking the attack and pushing him back. As soon as he was far enough, she dashed forward as well, but this was different from what he did. She dashed straight at him, disappeared, and reappeared behind him. Zoro was about to turn around, but for some reason, his body froze up and was enable to move. When she was behind him, she struck downward and hit him thoroughly on the head, knocking him down and creating a huge bump on the back of his head.

Annnd a few seconds later…

"What the hell!" He said, sitting on the floor. "What was that?"

"Air Rush," she said simply, sitting across from him on the floor. "It's a move that splits the soul from the body, forcing the soul through the opponent's body while the body itself disappears from human sight, and returns to its normal state behind the opponent."

"Mmhmm…"

After a long silence, Zoro spoke up.

"Can you teach me?"

"It's not going to be simple," she said.

"Nothing is ever simple."

Mel blinked at him and nodded. She got up and walked up to the sliding doors. When she opened them, she went in and came back out with a stuff straw dummy and erected it in the middle of the floor.

"Go for it," she said with a smirk, sitting back on the floor.

Zoro got up and stood a few feet away from the dummy, waiting for orders.

"Now, this is how you do it. You have to reach deep into your soul and you have to try and pull it from your body."

"How the hell do I do that!"

"Why are you asking me?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TEACHING ME!"

"Well, I don't know how to explain it. Just try running into it."

Zoro looked at her as if she was the stupidest person in the universe. She shrugged in return.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he glared. "I'm not gonna run into a straw dummy like an idiot!"

"Then I guess you're never gonna learn how to do the technique," she pointed out.

Zoro looked at the dummy, then to her, and back to the dummy. He sighed and ran at it full speed, but he didn't necessarily do what he intended. He toppled over the dummy, knocking it over, and falling face down on the ground. Mel laughed her head off as straw from the dummy's now detached head flew all over the floor. Hearing a loud thud from outside, Katsu, Luffy, Usopp, PyrX, and Chopper poked their heads in to find Zoro on the floor covered in straw and began to laugh _their_ heads' off, and hearing Katsu and the others laughing, Robin, Nami, Ryu, and Sanji, who were dining in the kitchen on the Going Merrry, came over, saw Zoro on the floor covered in straw and began to laugh _THEIR_ heads' off! So in other words, everybody was laughing at Zoro who was on the floor, covered in straw, and tapping his fingers on the floor impatiently.

"Hey Marimo," Sanji called inbetween his chuckles. "Nice look! It makes you look better than you usually do!"

"You know, I have the same color hair as he does," Katsu pouted, crossing her arms.

Zoro sat up and sighed. Choosing to ignore the laughs, embarrassment, and Sanji's comment, he head out of the room silently and left the other's to laugh non-stop.

_**Nightfall…**_

It was already dark on the high seas. Torches, provided by the Samurai Pirate Crew, were lit all around the Going Merry. The fireworks were set up on deck and chairs were aligned for a perfect view of the dark sky. Everybody was talking on deck, except for Zoro. Since his little "show" earlier that morning, nobody's seen him.

"Hey Luffy," said PyrX who was setting up more fireworks. "Have you seen Zoro at all?"

"Not one bit," he replied, helping with the fireworks. "Did you?"

"If I did see him, do you think I would be asking you?"

Luffy stopped to think for about 5 minutes until he answered.

"ZORO'S MISSING?"

PyrX sighed and continued with the fireworks while Luffy ran around in circles yelling Zoro's name. In the kitchen, Sanji was cooking up some treats for everyone, or maybe just the girls, with the help of Ryu.

"Hey Sanji-kun," Ryu said, handing him the sugar. "Have you seen Zoro?"

"No," he said back, adding the sugar into the batter. "I haven't seen him since the straw show."

"I don't think anyone has. Where do you think he could've gone?"

"Not far. He probably just went to go take a nap somewhere."

"I hope you're right," Ryu said with concern.

Outside the kitchen, over near where the chairs were getting set up, Robin, Nami, and Mel were chatting.

"Has anyone seen Zoro lately?" Mel asked curiously.

"I have not seen him since earlier," Robin replied. "What about you Navigator-san?"

"No, I haven't," Nami said. "Why, Mel? Are you _worried_ about him?"

"No! Well, yes. But not in that way!" Mel shouted, her cheeks getting red from the way Nami asked her question. "I'm just worried that something happened to him, that's all."

Behind the kitchen at the stern of the Going Merry, Chopper, Katsu, and Usopp were making their last minute finale fireworks.

"Hey guys," Katsu spoke. "Has anyone seen Onii-chan?"

"I haven't," Chopper said in his innocent, kiddy tone. "Usopp, did you?"

"Fufufu," Usopp replied mysteriously. "I saw him alright. I saw him fall overboard as well."

"WHAT?" Katsu and Chopper shouted in unison.

"But he did not get lost, no no. In fact, he hopped aboard a HUGE goldfish and sailed off to "Never-Wake-Up Island"!"

"HE LEFT US?" Chopper cried.

Katsu glared at Usopp. She had to admit that he had her going for a moment, but when Zoro came up behind Usopp, it all went downhill.

"And tell me, where _is_ this Island of No Waking?" Zoro said from behind Usopp.

"Well, it's far off in the distance next to another island called…" Usopp paused and slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Z-z-Zoro! You're back!"

"I never left," he glared, making Usopp gulped.

"Where the hell were you then?" Katsu stated.

"I was in the crow's nest. It's actually really comfortable up there."

"Umm, oh…"

Just then, Mel came around the corner holding a folding chair.

"Hey guys, did you see… ZORO!"

"Hi M---"

**WHAM! WHAAM! WHAAAM! MORE WHAM! AND ANOTHER _WHAM!_**

Katsu, Usopp, and Chopper sweatdropped and took a step back from Zoro who was on the ground with newly made bumps on his head. Mel gasped and accidentily dropped the folding chair on Zoro in a place where the sun doesn't shine.

"OH MY GAWD, ZORO! I AM _SOOOOOOOOO_ SORRY!"

"Umm, I think you killed him," Katsu said, sweatdrops quickly forming.

"Ugh, what the hell was _that_ for?" Zoro grunted, standing up slowly.

"I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

"Then what the hell _did_ you mean to do?"

"I was going to put the chair away! Is that so bad!"

"YES! It is bad because you hit me FIVE TIMES on the HEAD with a FOLDING CHAIR!"

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"THEN WHY'D YOU DO IT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Lover's quarrel perhaps?" Usopp asked.

Zoro and Mel turned their glares to Usopp, who gulped and backed away. Katsu and Chopper did the same. They turned back to each other and were about to continue when out of nowhere came a certain rubber boy.

"ZORO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Hi Luffy," he grumbled.

"THIS IS GREAT! And you're just in time for the fireworks to start!"

Luffy leapt away to the others with Usopp, Katsu, and Chopper, leaving Zoro and Mel alone. After a long silence, Mel spoke up.

"So where were you?"

"I was in the crow's nest, avoiding everyone," he mumbled.

"Oh… I see…"

"Yeah…"

Once again, there was a long silence.

"Well," Mel spoke up again. "I'm gonna go to see the fireworks. You coming?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure. I guess we better be heading over to the others then?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Just as they were about to head over to the deck, they heard a loud _boom_ and immediately looked up to the sky. A burst of colors lit the sky and showered over the ships. Again there was a loud boom and again a burst of colors lit the sky.

"Y'know," Zoro said. "This isn't a bad view from back here."

"Yeah," Mel nodded.

The fireworks continued to light the sky throughout the whole night and into the morning.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

_Sin:_ Squeeeee! I just loved writing this chapter! The original chapter ended at the part where Katsu comes in Mel's room. It actually went like this:

**Mel:** Hey, umm, Katsu…

**Katsu:** Yeah?

**Mel: **Umm, you don't think that Zoro and I make a good couple, do you?

**Katsu:** …Well, I'll say just this. If you want a second opinion from someone other than me, you won't find it on this ship because we all think you like each other.

_Sin:_ EHERM! Yeah, it went like that. But since that was so short, I decided to put in things that came off the top of my head! Who knew a straw dummy and beating Zoro with a folding chair would be involved? Hehehe! REVIEW TIME!

Mirathin: NEVER FEAR, FOR I SHALL NEVER LEAVE THIS STORY TO GO TO SHAMBLES… again… X.x And if I do, then I guess I'll need that boat, even though I can swim… And I'm glad you like the cake and I hope you like the chapter! M…Z… :D

4getregret: Yayz! A new reviewer! I'm very VERY glad you like my story, I shall keep working, and thank you for the b-day greeting:D

_Sin:_ Okey dokey! See ya in the next chapter! Sayoonara:3


	8. Princes and Swordsmen

_**Lazzzy Days**_

_**By: Mischievous Sin**_

_**Chapter 8 – Princes and Swordsmen**_

The Straw Hat Crew and the Samurai Pirate Crew had been sailing with each other for now 5 weeks. All was normal aboard the ships, but sadly nothing was happening between Zoro and Mel since the fireworks. Because of this, Sanji and Nami have been trying desperately to get them together, but their method of tripping Mel constantly was not exactly the best way to handle the situation…

"DAMMIT YOU GUYS, STOP DOING THAT!" Mel shouted having been once again tripped and saved by Zoro. "I swear, if they do that _one more time_, I'm gonna throw them off the ships."

"Haven't you already done that?" Zoro asked lazily.

"Well, yes. About nine times this week."

Zoro and Mel continued walking and talking around the ship when out of the blue came PyrX, panting heavily.

"PyrX, what's up?" Zoro asked once she had gotten her breath.

"There's a really cool island we're going to stop by, and there's a Palace too!"

"Neat, but why are you running?"

"I'm racing against---"

She was interrupted by Luffy who was panting heavily.

"Hey guys," he said between breaths. "Guess what?"

"Too bad Luffy," PyrX smirked. "I already told them. That's 5 points for me and 2 for you!"

"W-WHAT? DANGIT!"

In that short moment, he dashed off towards Ryu who was instantly followed by PyrX. Zoro and Mel watched as they ran around the whole ship telling the news. They blinked and began walking again.

"An island, huh? It sounds interesting if there's a palace there."

"Yeah. I hope they have---"

Mel stopped her sentence when she was, once again, tripped by a wire. Zoro grabbed her arm and pulled her just as she was falling.

"That's the tenth time this week," he stated.

"NAMI! SANJI! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!"

Zoro began to crack up as he watched Mel ran after Nami and Sanji who were fleeing the scene. All he could hear as she ran around was:

"YOU JACKASSES! GET OVER HERE!"

_**The Island…**_

It had taken the whole day to sail to the island, due to the constant storms that were intercepting the ships and it's destination, and it was already sunset when they arrived. The crews anchored their ships on the beautiful pink sands of the island. A little ways further was a stone pathway leading to the arched entrance of the palace. Luffy and PyrX were racing ahead of everyone when the wooden arched doors opened before them. There stood a young man with long, straight black hair tied in a low ponytail. He wore long, expensive looking robes and behind him stood 2 men in silver armor, supposedly his guards.

"Welcome adventurers," he said in a firm but calm voice. "Welcome to my palace."

It didn't take him long to notice the women there, and his eyes started to wander.

"Such beautiful women here with you."

"I know," Sanji agreed with hearts forming in his eyes.

"Especially you, madame," the man said, taking Mel's hand. "Hello. I am Prince Aladono, at your service, and what might your name be?"

"M-melfina," she stuttered not realizing she said her full name (which she **never** did) and that her face turning red.

Everyone else blinked and thought the same thing: '_MELFINA?'_

"Melfina, what a beautiful name," he said, letting go of her hand. "Come, everyone. Let me show you around to your rooms so you may restock your ships and relax."

Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Katsu, and PyrX followed excitedly behind him. Trailing behind them was the girls, and Zoro was the last to follow, to busy examining the palace. A few moments after they entered the palace, they were shown to different, extravagant rooms with their own themes. The last rooms were given and only Mel and Zoro were left, but Prince Aladono had seemed to forgotten Zoro's existence.

"And for you, Lady Melfina," he announced, opening a door that lead to what seemed like an indoor garden with a mini waterfall with a pool at the bottom and a huge bed at the opposite end.

"Unbelievable," she said, examining the room. "It's beautiful!"

"But not as beautiful as you."

"That was cheesy," Zoro interrupted.

The prince turned to look at Zoro who had his arms crossed and was waiting rather impatiently for something. Aladono sighed.

"Ah yes, the swordsman," he glared. "I'll see to your room in a second."

He turned back to Mel who was already lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Realizing she was too busy being amazed by the room, he closed the door behind him and returned his gaze back to Zoro.

"Right," the prince said, rubbing his fore head. "Now what did you say your name was?"

"I never did," Zoro replied blankly.

"Fine, what is your name?"

"Zoro."

"Right then. Your room is this way. Follow me."

Sighing again, the prince led Zoro further down the hallway to a small door. He pointed to it, bowed, and walked away. Zoro ignored him and walked in, but what he expected was something normal, or what like the others got. Instead, his room was an empty, cold, stone room. It was no bigger then a bathroom and the windows didn't close, making the stones extremely cold.

"That bastard," he grumbled, sitting on the cold floor.

After about five minutes, he got up and left his room, heading back up the hallway to the others' rooms. As he passed Mel's room, he heard her voice and the prince's voice discussing things.

"Lady Melfina," the prince cooed. "I must say that you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met in my entire life."

"U-umm, that's nice to know," Mel mumbled, face turning red again. "And please don't call me Melfina. Just Mel is fine."

"Lady Mel, I shall do whatever you ask me to."

"T-thank you."

"But Lady Mel, I have one request of you."

"What?"

"Well, I know this is sudden considering we have only met today, but…"

"But what?"

"…Erhm… Eh heh… W-… Will you marry me?"

Zoro's already widened eyes grew wider as he slid against the wall to the floor. He could hear her stuttering nervously at the very question.

"M-marriage?" She asked, surprised at the question. "Marry me? I don't even know you that well! I only met you today as well!"

"I know, that is true," he replied sadly. "But I just could not hold back the question."

"O-oh…"

"Well," the prince sighed as he stood up. "I will give you song time on the matter."

He bowed, took her hand and kissed it, and headed out the door. As he shut the door behind him, he noticed Zoro slumped against the door with his eyes still widened.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The prince hissed.

"I _was_ going to see how Mel was, but it seems she's busy deciding," Zoro glared out of the corner of his eye.

"Then you heard my proposal to Lady Melfina. Why are _you_ so troubled? Do you have feelings toward her?"

Zoro blinked and stood up.

"The reason why I care is because she is our nakama, and if she does decide to marry you than we would lose a crew member and a good friend," he stated. "Is it so bad to care?"

Prince Aladono scoffed at the question. He turned to leave.

"If you do have feelings for her," he said as he walked farther and farther away. "Then I'll have you killed."

Zoro watched as the price slowly disappeared down the long, darkening hallway. He didn't think to much of the threat, considering a lot of people probably wanted him dead for so many things, like Whiskey Peak and such. He shrugged and gave a swift knock at Mel's door, who answered it a few seconds later.

"Hey Mel," he greeted casually.

"Ah, Zoro! Come in!"

He did so and made his way over to the wall where he sat down. Mel sat across from him on her bed.

"S-so," Mel said, staring at the ground. "Do you think I should?"

Zoro tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" He pretended even though he knew _exactly _what she meant.

"You know what I mean! I'm not stupid! You were listening in from the hallway!"

"…Yes, that's true," he confessed, getting up from his seat.

"I would like to turn him down, but he seems so nice and—"

"Desperate?"

Mel glared at him as he headed for the door.

"Look," he mumbled. "It's not my decision whether or not you marry the ass, but just remember what you'll lose if you do."

As he left, the word 'Nakama' flashed in her mind. She sighed and lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling that was painted like the midnight sky.

"Now what do I do?"

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

_Sin:_ Sorry for that slow update. I was a bit busy with POTC2 THAT I SAW ON OPENING DAY and all. But anyhow, thanks for being patient, though I don't know if you had a choice. REVIEW TIME!

Mirathin: Thank you SOO much for sticking with my story. Here, have some cheesecake! (gives cheesecake) And yes, Mel and Zoro are kinda… EHEM, but there's gonna be a lot of obstacles here and there. :D

Takahane: Yup! You guessed it! Although, they're too stubborn to admit it… Thanks for reviewing!

4getregret: I'll keep updating as long as there's a review or 2!

_Sin:_ Okey dokey! That's my update! See ya in the next chappie:D


	9. Just an Act

_Sin:_ You know the drill. I own PyrX, Katsu, Mel, Ryu, their swords, and the Crossroads. I don't own One Piece. Oda-sensei does. ON WITH THE STORY!

_**Lazzzy Dayz**_

_**By Mischievous Sin**_

_**Chapter 9 – Just an Act**_

It was still dark at the palace of Prince Aladono. Everyone was asleep in the rooms, except for Zoro who, for some reason, found it impossible to sleep. He sat on the ledge of the window of his empty, cold, stone, bathroom-sized bedroom. It seemed like the window itself was bigger than the room. Looking out at the garden below, he eyed the clock tower that's minute hand had just struck 3 o'clock. The soft bell rung a few times, breaking the silence of his room.

"Three o'clock," he yawned. "I'm tired, but I can't sleep. I _always_ sleep. Why can I sleep on a loud, noisy ship and not in a quiet palace?"

Sighing, he shifted from the window to the door and made his way out and down the hallway. Once outside, he observed the surroundings that looked different because it was still dark. The stairway that the two captains had raced up before now look like it had disappeared into the darkness, the ocean was a darker blue from a distance, and the sky matched the sea. In other words, it was pitch black except for a small light that looked like the light from a cigarette.

"Marimo," the cook greeted.

"Shitcook," the swordsman greeted back.

"What are you doing out here?" Sanji asked, leaning against the wall.

"Can't sleep," Zoro replied in a monotone voice. "You?"

"Same."

A long silence came over the two crewmates as a cold wind blew past. Sanji took another long drag for his cigarette before speaking.

"Did she ever tell you her name was Melfina?"

Zoro raised his eyebrow at the question.

"No. It was always just Mel. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think she's falling for that prince guy?"

"How would I know?"

"Are you jealous?"

"**_NO!_**"

Zoro was getting furious and rather bothered at the sudden questions. Sanji just acted normally as he doused his cigarette into a nearby ashtray. As he headed back inside, he whispered a word of advice.

"You better start telling her or else you'll lose her."

If the cook would have stayed for just one more second Zoro would have strangled him on the spot. Alas, he did not, leaving Zoro alone at the palace entrance. He leaned against the wall for about 5 minutes until he heard a loud **_BAM_** coming from the room above the entrance.

"YOU IDIOT! IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING!" PyrX's voice echoed.

"But I was hungry," Luffy whined.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO STEP ON ME!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THERE!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE WATCHED WHERE YOU WERE GOING!"

During that argument, the lights of the rooms in the palace began to turn on one by one.

"Oi," Mel's voice groaned. "We're trying to get some sleep here! Now shut up and go to… Luffy, are those peppers?"

In Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, PyrX, and Katsu's bedroom, Mel stood the doorway staring at a rubber boy who was eating a jar of red, hot, chili peppers that were mistaken for a jar of some other food. PyrX, Usopp, Chopper, and Katsu backed up slowly from Luffy whose face had gone completely red. He remained like that for 5 seconds before fire erupted from his mouth while he ran around in circles in the room. Zoro, who was staring at the window, noticed flames shooting out of the window and a lot of laughs as well. He sweatdropped.

"Why did I have to be in _his_ crew?" Zoro asked himself, heading back into the palace.

He headed up the elegant staircase that lead to Luffy and the others' room, but before he could reach it, he noticed Luffy come running out of his room and run right at him, knocking both him and Zoro down the stairs and into the wall below.

"Ow," Zoro groaned, pushing Luffy off of his stomach. "Luffy you idiot!"

He looked over at Luffy who was lolling back and forth in a dizzy manner. He sweatdropped.

"Sugooooi," the captain mumbled. "Can I do it again?"

"_No_," Zoro glared.

As soon as Zoro stood up and brushed himself off the prince came before him with everyone else standing behind him. He was glaring straight at Zoro.

"What were you doing?" The prince accused.

"I didn't do anything."

"Then why what is _this_?"

Aladono pointed out the mess that surrounded Zoro and Luffy; the vase that stood on both opposite sides of the entrance was knocked over, portraits and paintings on the walls were either tilted or not even hanging on the wall, and the plants and other decorations were broken or breaking as well. Luffy and Zoro blinked.

"Ehehe, sorry," Luffy apologized innocently as he rubbed the back of his head.

Aladono shrugged and returned his glare to Zoro.

"As for you, please leave my palace."

"_WHAT?_"

Everyone behind him wore the same expressions; either _"It was Luffy's fault!" _or _"Why Zoro?"_ or _"Sucks to be Marimo"_. Zoro stared.

"Prince-sama," Katsu said. "Zoro shouldn't have to leave."

"Yeah," Nami agreed. "We'll clean this up for you. _At a price of course…_"

"Right, right," Usopp stated. "Why should-"

"I'll be glad to leave," he shrugged, heading for the door. "I'll be on the ship if you need me guys."

Everyone else was silent as he left for the ship. Aladono nodded in satisfaction and left for his quarters. Everyone else stood silent.

"Why'd Onii-chan leave?" Katsu blinked.

"Maybe marimo didn't like it here?" Sanji suggested.

"It's up to him," Ryu pointed out, heading back to her room. "If he wanted to leave, then let him be."

As she left, the others shrugged and left for their rooms.

_**On the Going Merry**_

Zoro dived into the couch of the men's quarters and sighed. He felt more at home in the sanctuary of the ship. The swaying of the ship, the sound of the waves, it all seemed so… right. One thing was unusual though. He heard footsteps wandering around on the deck just a few minutes after he made his place on the couch. The footsteps finally found their way to the trapdoor just below the mast.

"Zoro? Are you there?"

"Mel?"

Mel popped her head through the trap door and jumped down into the messy men's quarters.

"Mel," Zoro mumbled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, isn't _that_ a lovely greeting," she glared. "I came to see how you were."

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Oh…"

While Zoro began to fall asleep, Mel walked over to a small door that was closed on the wall.

"What's this?"

"Emergency exit," he said, glancing at the door. "It leads to Nami's room."

"I see."

When she opened it, she found a chest full of treasure blocking the exit. She took a look around the room since she hadn't been in the room before, and that's when she noticed the newspaper lying on her desk. Carefully, she crawled through the door and over the chest to the desk where the paper sat. On the front page was a bold headline:

**Grand Line Prince Captures Pirate Crew Again**

"Oh no," she muttered.

Mel's mind raced. _What's going to happen to us? We have to get out of here!_

"Zoro!" She yelled, climbing back through the door. "Zoro! Get up!"

"_Don't you know how hard it is to make good rum?_" He said in his sleep.

Mel blinked. Looking over in the corner, she found a wash bin next to the sofa where Zoro was sleeping, took it, and stood over his head. Then, in a swift move…

_**BAAAAAM!**_

Zoro was sitting upright with his hand over a huge red bump that had formed over his head. He glared at Mel, who was placing the wash bin back in it's original place.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Shut up and take a look at this," she said, flashing the article in front of his face.

"Grand Line Prince captures pirate crew again…?"

"Read down a little more."

"Um, okay.

_Self said "Prince" Aladono has once again claimed the bounty of the infamous Malus the Bloodlust Pirate who was wanted Dead or Alive for a bounty of 500,000 beli. "I will not stop until all the pirates of the Grand Line are captured and justified," says the Prince. "My current goal is to capture "Straw Hat Luffy" and his crew, so that I may rid them from this peaceful world."_

Well isn't _this _just lovely? What are we going to do?"

"We have to get everybody out of here and fast."

"Right, but what if Aladono wakes up?"

Mel shrugged.

"We fight him?"

"Sure, that'll work."

Zoro and Mel immediately made there way back to the palace, swords at their sides, but the second the opened the door, they were greeted with a smirk from none other than the prince himself. His guards were in the background carrying the others away from the scene.

"Melfina-chan," he greeted. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Where are you bringing our nakama?" She glared.

"Why the dungeon, of course. But don't worry, you'll join them in a few."

In a flash, two guards that were behind them holding clothes with sleeping poison dabbed on it grabbed Zoro and Mel from behind and covered their mouths with the poison, making everything turn black.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

_Sin:_ Truthfully, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to make an evil cliffie. MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Gomen guys.

Mirathin: I know! I hate my own character. (Aladono: I feel so hated. Sob sob) He always has to ruin everything. X.X

Takahane: YES! I'VE HOOKED SOMEONE ON MY STORY! (feels accomplished) :D Hope you liked (or just hated because Aladono interrupts the love) this chapter!

4getregret: :O You got to see the midnight showing? I was going to but I couldn't because my mom was too cranky, so I saw it with my friend. :D Oh well, I still saw it. And… ZOMG! COOKIE! (GLOMPS)

Black Fox: A thousand and one apologies. I would've put Tashigi in there, but it would ruin the love, you know? X.x Then again, I kinda regret leaving Tashigi out, but she'll be in the story later on. I promise. :D

_Sin:_ Okey dokey! Time to see if my nakama emailed me back, which I bet he didn't (damn him!). But anyhow, I hope you liked the chapter! See you in the next chapter!


	10. Escaping Another Hell

_**Lazzzy Dayz**_

_**By Mischievous Sin**_

_**Chapter 10 – Escaping Another Hell**_

"This is not good."

"What do suppose we do?"

"I don't know. We should wake up everyone first, shouldn't we?"

"That would be useful."

Zoro kept his eyes closed. His arms were heavy and attached to something, and it almost felt like he was hanging. In the faint distance, he could hear two unknown voices having a conversation amongst each other. The sound of rustling chains echoed. It was pretty obvious that they were in a dungeon of some sort.

"Damn, no good. They were all drugged."

"No shit, sherlock."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever. We still need to help these guys get out of here."

"Yeah. Who knows what that asshole's up to?"

Though his eyes were heavy from the drug, Zoro managed to open an eye to a stone, candle lit room that reminded him much of his room given by Prince Aladono. As he scanned the room, he noticed two girls standing a few feet to his left next to a familiar, straw hat.

The girls were like identical twins, both wearing dark blue jeans, white tank tops, and green and black sneakers. Their hair were opposite two: One had blue hair with white bangs tied in a pony tail while the other had white way with blue bangs tied in a pony tail. Both of them had matching bags slung over opposite shoulders.

"So Ame," the girl with the white hair and blue bangs said. "Is this kid really the famous Straw Hat Luffy."

"I guess so, Yuki," the other replied. "I mean, he has a straw hat. But he looks so… well, I dunno."

"We gotta find the keys. I bet these chains are made of seastone."

After a few seconds, Zoro's eyes were normal. His body was still numb, but at least he could see normally.

"H-hey," he said. "Who the hell are you?"

But before they got to answer, they disappeared. Footsteps were making their way down to the dungeon, and sure enough, Prince Aladono appeared. He slowly examined everyone, and when he got to Zoro he glared.

"It's rather amazing how fast the drug wore off on you," he frowned. "I was hoping I could beat the crap out of you while you were still unconscious."

"Sorry to ruin your plans," Zoro smirked.

"Oh, you haven't ruined them. In fact, it really doesn't matter whether or not you're awake. Your head is still worth a lot, dead _or_ alive."

"My, you've done your homework."

"Hmm, yes. 60 million beli, was it?"

"Who cares?"

"Yes yes… Well, anyways, I'll have my fun with you lot soon enough. Right now, I have to get back to Melfina-san."

Zoro stopped. He looked around for Mel, but she wasn't with them. Aladono just laughed as he glared back at him.

"Where is she?" Zoro said with a dark tone.

"She's in my private quarters, where the likes of you can't get to."

"_Bastard!_ You better not be doing anything perverted."

"Why of course not," Aladono said as he left for the stairs. "At least… not yet."

All that was heard in the dungeon was the echoing of Aladono's laugh and Zoro's growls. Once the coast was clear, one of the girl's from before jumped into view.

"That pervert," she said. "I swear, one day I'll chop off his balls."

"That is if he has any," the other said reappearing in the stone room.

The girls both turned their view to Zoro who was staring at them.

"So," the one said. "You're the infamous Roronoa Zoro, right?"

"I guess you could say that. Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Ame Kokotsu," the girl with blue hair and white bangs said. "And this is Yuki Kokotsu."

"Ame and Yuki, got it. Can you help us get out of here?"

Yuki grinned as she pulled out a chain with keys attached to it.

"Why of course. It's our job."

Yuki walked over to Zoro's chains and began fiddling with the keys and locks one by one to see which one fit. When she finally got the right key, the lock on the chains clicked and fell against the wall. After that, she immediately went to the others and unlocked their chains as well. Being unconscious, they slumped to the ground. And as Yuki was about to unlock the last one, Zoro stopped her.

"Don't bother with him," he said with a smirk. "You can leave him here."

She shrugged and handed the keys to Ame who quickly disappeared and reappeared after putting the keys back on the guard's desk.

"So do tell, why are you helping us?"

"Well," Ame said. "It's our job, you see. We go around kicking the asses of guys that capture pirates with big bounties. This guy, Aladono, has been bothering us for a while now, and we've been trying to kill him for a while, but whenever we try to get near him, he always disappears and we end up having to fight the guards."

"I see."

"Meeeat…"

Zoro sweatdropped. He turned to face Luffy who had just awaken from the drug, and after he did everyone else began to wake up.

"Where are we?" Nami asked. "And who are they?"

"This is Ame and Yuki Kokotsu," Zoro explained. "We're in Aladono's dungeon and we have to get out immediately."

"Where's Mel?" PyrX asked after noticing she wasn't with them.

"Aladono has her in his private quarters."

"Why am I still chained to the wall?"

Zoro grinned and turned to Sanji. He was glaring straight at him. Ame sighed and went to go get the keys again.

"YOU STUPID MARIMO! WHY DIDN'T YOU UNLOCK MY CHAINS!"

"I _wonder_ why," Zoro said sarcastically.

Everyone else sweatdropped. When Ame returned with the keys and unlocked Sanji's chains, everyone was ready to jump on Sanji to prevent him from killing Zoro, but instead he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"I'll get you later," he glared.

"Guys, enough nonsense," Ryu spoke up. "We need to get Mel as soon as possible and we need to get out of here too."

"Right," Usopp said. "Should we split into groups?"

"Usopp, why acting so brave today? Has the drug given you bravery?" Katsu mocked playfully.

"H-hey!"

"Guys, c'mon. Focus. If we don't hurry, the marines will have our heads." Zoro warned.

"What do the marines have to do with this?" Chopper asked sweetly.

"Aladono is a bounty hunter, pretty much. We have to get out of here."

"Yosh," Luffy shouted and was replied with a lot of shushing. "We'll split into three groups. One will got to the ships and the other will get Mel."

"Luffy," Usopp sweatdropped. "That's only two."

"Oh."

"We will split into two groups of five," Nami stated. "Katsu, PyrX, Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp can go to get Mel. Chopper, Sanji, Ryu, Robin, and I will got to the ships."

"Ahem," came two voices from behind them. "What about us?"

"Ame and Yuki can come with us," PyrX said.

"Then it's settled," Robin said. "Let's go."

"Yosh!" Usopp, Luffy, Katsu, and PyrX yelled. "Let's go!"

_**Group Pwn (PyrX, Katsu, Luffy, Usopp, Ame, Yuki, and Zoro)**_

Group Pwn, named by PyrX and Katsu, made their way out of the dungeon and into the main hallway. There were guards on every corner. Luckily, none of them noticed them.

"Okay," Ame and Yuki said in unison. "Lord Aladono's private quarters are just up those steps and one the first room to the right."

"PyrX," Zoro said. "You're coming with me."

"Got it."

"The rest of you cover us."

"Yosh," Luffy grinned. "We got your back!"

And so it happened. Out of nowhere, Group Pwn sprung out and began to fight off the guards. It wasn't very hard, but since there were so many of them, it got annoyingly long. PyrX and Zoro made their way up the stairs, slashing the guards that got in their way. When they finally made it to the top of the stairs, they turned and went to the door of Aladono's quarters. Without hesitation, they barged in and stared at the sight.

Aladono's room was small and brightly lit. There was a tall window opposite the doorway, and a bed with a canopy on the left side of the room. A wardrobe was in the corner of the room, and next to it stood Aladono holding a small, rusty, old dagger to Mel's neck. What PyrX and Zoro didn't understand was that Mel wasn't making any attempt whatsoever to get away nor was she talking. Her expression was emotionless and her eyes, colorless.

"So you came," Aladono smirked. "I knew that those pathetic ninja girls would show up to help sooner or later."

"What have you done to Mel?" PyrX accused aiming her blades at Aladono. "Why is she like that?"

"I have done nothing," he laughed. "All I did was erase her memory."

"**_YOU WHAT?_**"

Zoro and PyrX looked at Aladono with fury raging within their eyes. Aladono laughed endlessly. Meanwhile, outside in the hallway…

"What's taking them so long?" Luffy whined.

"Yeah," Usopp agreed. "They're taking way too long. So long that we beat up all these guards."

"_We?_ Sorry Mister Long Nose but you didn't do _anything_ but ran and hid behind Mister Straw Hat!" Yuki stated.

"Y-yes I did!"

"No, Usopp," Katsu said bluntly. "You really didn't.

The hallway was a complete mess littered with the groaning bodies of the unconscious guards. Katsu, Luffy, Usopp, Ame, and Yuki sat on the steps with their heads resting on their hands sighing. It had been all too quiet until they heard the erotic laugh of the Prince. It sent a scary chill down their spines.

"You think they're okay?" Ame asked.

"They're okay. Zoro's really strong." Luffy said in an I-know-they're-fine-so-don't-worry type of tone.

"I think we should check on them," Yuki suggested. "You guys coming?"

"Nah, they can handle it," Usopp said. "You guys can go if you want."

Ame and Yuki nodded and made they're way up the stairs. When they got to the room, they saw Zoro and PyrX growling with their swords at the ready. They would have attacked Aladono and sliced him in two, but the now memory erased Mel was being held hostage in between to two enemies.

"So what are you going to do?" Aladono chuckled in an evil tone. "You don't want to hurt your cherished Mel, do you?"

"That's cowardly," PyrX shouted. "Using Mel as a shield like that, you don't even have the guts to stand and fight us!"

"Two against one doesn't seem any fair from my side either."

"So you used Mel to stop us from attacking," Zoro glared.

"Indeed sir swordsman. And I don't intend to…"

Aladono's words were stopped by two piercing darts being launched by blowpipes into his neck. Ame and Yuki stepped into the room. They had been unnoticed by Aladono the whole time.

"Wow, that was AWESOME!" PyrX grinned as they placed their blowpipes away. "What did you do exactly?"

"It froze him," they said in unison. "He can't move so you can attack him all you want."

They grinned and took Mel away from ranged of the attack about to be set up by the swordsmen.

"We'll leave it to you two," they said as they left with Mel.

Zoro and PyrX nodded and smirked at Aladono whose eyes were moving. They were filled with nothing but fear and sweat ran down his face.

"New move time!" PyrX stated.

Both of the swordsmen rushed in on him. PyrX ran behind Zoro and onto his back leaping into the air preparing to slash. Zoro was preparing as well.

"**_6 SWORDS STYLE ONI-GIRI!_**"

PyrX landed on the ground safely just as Zoro was sheathing his swords. They both left the room and headed back to the ships leaving a bloody, frozen body cut into 6 pieces on the floor; Aladono was dead.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Nami said as Zoro and PyrX boarded the Going Merry. "Is Aladono taken care of?"

"Yup," PyrX smiled. "He's gone."

"That's good."

"Nami, where's Mel?" Zoro asked.

Nami was silent. She frowned and pointed to the Galley. Zoro nodded and left for the kitchen without saying a word.

"Nami," PyrX asked. "Aladono told us that he erased her memories. Is it true?"

"…I'm afraid so PyrX. She looks so confused and she hasn't said a word."

"Oh… no…" PyrX said with tears forming in her eyes. "Does that mean she won't remember us?"

"Don't worry. We'll find a way."

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

_Sin:_ 'Ello my faithful reviewers! I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. My charger for my laptop for making sparks so I had to wait a few days before I got my new one! XX Then I had to make the story and UGH. Thankfully, I got to work on the next chappie so that's good at least. REVIEW TIME!

4getregret: Sorry for taking so long. And yes, cliffies are ebil, but I love using them. XD

Mirathin: Incraweso, lol. And yes! You can kill Aladono! (rises him back from the dead, ties him to a pole, and gives you a variety of weapons) Have fun!

Takahane: Lazzzy Days junkie, lol. We're all Lazzzy Days junkies, aren't we? XD

AnimexFreakx4xEva: Hmm, I wonder who this is… Not! Lol, thanks for reviewing… the first chapter? Lol By the way, love the pen name!

_Sin:_ Well, that's it for this chapter! I gotta start working on the next one. Such is the life of an author, neh? Thanks for the reviews! (gives out pie to reviewers) :D See ya next time!


	11. Blood For Memory

**Disclaimer:** You know what I own and don't own. I don't own One Piece, but I own my characters. You steal and you get eaten by misquitoes. :D Enjoy!

_**Lazzzy Dayz**_

_**By Mischievous Sin**_

_**Chapter 11 – Blood for Memory**_

A day later and Time had seemed to slow ever since they managed to get away from Prince Aladono's grasp. Ame and Yuki Kokotsu, the two ninjas that had helped Luffy and the others escape, had left the pirates right after they left Aladono's island. The winter chill on the Grand Line had finally started to set in, but it didn't matter since the next island would be a Summer island. Mel, though, was still very quiet and seemed so confused. She hadn't said a word nor had she eaten anything since they left, and Zoro…

"Guys," Katsu said running up to the usual group she hung around. "Has anyone seen Onii-chan?"

"Who, Zoro? No, I haven't." PyrX replied. "What about you guys?"

They each shook their heads.

"Where could he have gone?"

"Maybe the Crow's Nest again," Usopp suggested. "Remember the last time he was missing?"

"Oh yeah," Katsu nodded, thinking about what happened last time. "I think I'll leave him there. It's best not to bother him, right?"

"Yeah, after what happened to Mel," PyrX said. "I think he's blaming himself for it."

"But it wasn't his fault."

PyrX shrugged. The others shrugged as well and began a new discussion. Katsu sighed and joined them.

_**In the Galley…**_

The pots and pans clanged against each other and the sizzling of oil filled the room with various noises. But if you took those noises away, it was pretty much quiet. Sanji glanced at the lifeless looking person that sat at the table in the center of the room. She hadn't eaten, or slept, or even moved since they got back from Aladono's Palace. Sanji frowned and took another drag of his cigarette as he added some ingredients to his recipe. Afterwards, he took another glance at Mel. She had not moved and her eyes were still lifeless.

"Y'know Mel," he said turning back to his cooking. "You're gonna have to eat sooner or later."

No response. He sighed and went to grab 11 bowls from the cupboard. He then poured some of the soup he had made into each bowl and set it on the table, one in front of Mel's face. She didn't move.

"Mel," he said again. "You have to eat. I don't want you to get sick."

He still got no response. He looked down and turned away towards the door. As soon as he opened it, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Katsu, and PyrX dashed into the room, each taken a spot near a bowl of warm soup.

"OOooo, it looks so delicious," Luffy cooed as he was about to dig in, but alas, Sanji swiftly kicked him on the head and told him to wait for the others.

One by one, the girls (Ryu, Robin, and Robin) entered, taken a seat by one of the bowls as well.

"Sanji-kun," Ryu asked.

"YES MY RYU-CHAN?"

"Has Mel-chan said anything?"

Everyone stopped and turned a head to Sanji who sighed and shook his head.

"She hasn't moved, talked, eaten, nor slept," he said with a frown.

Sanji stopped to look around and count the number of people at the table. Zoro was missing.

"Oi, where's Marimo?"

"I think he's in the Crow's Nest," Katsu replied.

"Is he going to starve himself now?"

"Maybe."

"…LUFFY, DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO WAIT?"

Luffy blinked at his empty soup bowl and looked over at Mel.

"Mel, are you gonna eat that?"

_**WHAM!**_

"OWWWWWWW!"

Everybody glared at Luffy who clutched his head with newly formed bumps. Just then, the door opened and Zoro stepped in. His shoulders were coated in a white fluffy substance.

"Where have you been, Marimo?"

"Outside," he said simply. "It's snowing now."

"IT IS!"

Chopper, Usopp, Katsu, PyrX, and Luffy's eyes sparkled and they dashed out of the galley, their bowls already empty. It became very quiet all of the sudden, except for the cheerful laughs and shouts outside. The people inside, though, sat quietly eating their soup. That's when Nami spoke up.

"She hasn't said a thing yet," Nami said to Zoro. "She hasn't eaten, moved, or slept either."

"So I heard," he replied not even caring to look at the lifeless eyes that stared at nothing. "Well, I'm done."

They blinked at Zoro who was heading outside into the snowy scenery and turned to Mel. She hadn't moved.

"Do you think he cares?" Nami asked once everyone had finished their soup.

"I'm sure he does," Ryu answered. "Perhaps he's blaming himself."

"Mr. Bushido is very confusing, sometimes," Robin replied as she helped Sanji put the dishes away. "It must be horrible for Mel-chan not being able to remember a thing."

They all nodded and turned to the place where Mel should've been sitting, but they noticed she wasn't there. They exchanged glance and immediately went outside, but all they saw was a few childish pirates having a snowball fight.

"Great," Nami grimaced. "She's finally moved, and now she disappeared."

"Look, footprints," Ryu pointed out.

There were footprints everywhere, or course, but one set of footprints was that of a foot. Mel had not been wearing shoes at the time, so it had to be hers. The weird thing about it was that it was following another set of prints, one made by a black boot; one that just happened to belong to a certain swordsman named…

"Where'd Zoro go again?" Katsu asked as she looked around.

"I thought I saw him a few seconds ago," PyrX replied while making a huge snowball. "Maybe he went to the crow's nest again?"

"Not likely," Katsu shook her head and she propped PyrX's sword on a hump of snow like a seesaw would look. "I would've seen him go up."

"Well, I dunno," she shrugged placing the boulder-sized snowball on the one side of the seesaw. "BOMBS AWAY!"

Katsu and PyrX dropped another huge boulder of snow on the other end of the sword-made-seesaw launching it right at Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper and landing right on their heads.

_**Elsewhere (at the stern of the ship)…**_

With his three swords at his side and his green hair moving in the wind, Zoro leaned on the rail admiring the waves of the Grand Line. It was pretty weird for it to be snowing, but then again it is winter and it _is_ the Grand Line. Anything could happen. He sighed as he brushed the snow off his head and turned to head back inside when he noticed a blade pointed at his throat. Dressed in nothing but a white, sleeveless nightgown and without any shoes either, Mel stood with her Dragon Blade at his neck. Her eyes weren't as emotionless as before, but she wasn't back to normal.

"M-mel," he stared with bewildered eyes. "What are you doing?"

"…_kill_…"

With a swift move, she slashed at him, just barely missing his head in the process. Backing away, Zoro's eyes widened even more.

"Mel! What the hell are you doing?" He asked, but she wasn't listening.

She continued to swing at him aimlessly until he was backed up against the railing. When he bumped into it, he quickly spun away before receiving a face full of metal.

'_Damn!' _He thought as he continued to dodge Mel's attacks. _'Mel, what's wrong with you!'_

"ZORO!"

He glanced to Nami, Sanji, and the other girls who were staring at the one-sided battle. In that short time, the Dragon Blade had connected with Zoro's right cheek. It wasn't deep or serious, but it still drew blood.

"MEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ryu shouted.

She gave no reply. Mel's attacks grew faster and swifter, but Zoro continued to dodge it.

'_What am I going to do? If this keeps up, then she'll kill me!'_ A hand wandered to his white katana, Wadou Ichimonji. _'Crap, I can't fight her!'_

Taking his hand away from Wadou, he grabbed Mel's wrists and held her wrists above her head, forcing her to drop the Dragon Blade. He looked into her emotionless eyes with worry and a bit of annoyance.

"What the hell were you thinking!" He shouted at the blank girl.

"..."

"Are you even listening!"

"Marimo," Sanji said taking hold of Mel's wrists. "Let her go. She just needs rest."

Zoro looked up at the cook who was staring back with a serious manner. Understanding, Zoro released his grip on her and sighed, but just as Sanji began to lead Mel away, something happened.

"Ooff!" Sanji grunted as he grabbed his stomach that Mel had just elbowed with full force.

In a swift motion, she grabbed the Dragon Blade that sat on the ground and thrust it into the green haired swordsman. He gasped as the metal moved itself through him, and all time seemed to stop, except for the snow that was still falling around them.

"M-mel…?" He whispered as she began to remove the blade.

"What have I done?"

Looking up into her eyes, he saw that the natural color had returned to them and tears were welling up in them. Zoro closed his eyes and felt himself fall forward. He could just barely hear the desperate shouts of his name before he blacked out…

_**.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.**_

"Chopper, will he be alright?"

"He should be fine. We're lucky that the blade missed his vital organs."

"That's good to hear. When will he wake up?"

"I'm not sure."

"That's okay. He'll probably come to sometime soon."

"Yeah, you're right… Nami, why'd Mel attack Zoro?"

"I… I'm not really sure Chopper. I think Aladono must've done something to her when he brainwashed her."

"Ooh…"

Zoro opened his eyes slightly and blinked to get them in focus. Nami and Chopper were in the Men's Quarters talking about him. _What happened? Ohh, right. Mel…_ Forcing himself to sit up on the couch, he grimaced as a sharp pain traveled up to his chest where the Dragon Blade was pushed through. Wincing, he moved to stand up, but was quietly pushed back down by gravity (and a human sized reindeer named Chopper).

"Zoro! You shouldn't be getting up!" The doctor scolded as he returned to his innocent size. "You should be getting some rest!"

"I got plenty of rest. Where's Mel?"

"She's on deck, and I told you to stay down!"

"You don't need to worry about her, y'know," Nami interrupted. "She's back to normal, her memory is restored and everything."

"I'd rather see that for myself," Zoro glared. "Afterall, she did lunge a sword through me."

"No. I won't allow it. She's too sad to talk and you'd just make it worse."

"Huh?"

Nami sighed and glared at Zoro with annoyed eyes.

"Do you even understand how much it bothers her that she nearly killed you? SHE FEELS HORRIBLE! It's quite obvious, if you think about it! You know, sometimes I wonder what goes on in your thick skull!"

Zoro frowned and leaned back on the couch. Nami continued to nag on him and yell at him, but he blocked it out. He was in deep thought. Just then, a loud cannon shot sounded and rocked the ships forcing everyone to grab hold of something sturdy.

"WE'RE HIT! WE'RE HIT!" PyrX shouted on deck.

"SOMEONE FIX THAT HOLE BEFORE WE ALL DROWN!" Ryu ordered.

"SCREW THAT! WE'RE HIT! WE'RE DOOOOOMED!" PyrX replied in panic.

"OH SHUT UP! RETURN FIRE!"

Again, a loud cannon fire echoed and rocked the ship. After much struggling, Nami, Chopper, and Zoro made their way to the deck. A marine ship was in clear view and not too far off the starboard side.

"CRAP!" Usopp yelled with planks of wood, nails, and a hammer in hand. "THE HOLE IS TOO BIG! IT'S FILLING UP!"

"Close off the room that's filled to stop it from sinking the ship," someone's voice said in the mist of the panic.

Usopp nodded and headed back down followed by Katsu, Robin, and Chopper. Zoro was looking around the ship for the person who calmed the crew, and his gaze stopped at Mel who was walking back into the kitchen. Zoro followed in behind her.

"Mel," he called.

"What is it…?"

Zoro blinked.

"Uhh, how are you?"

"A bit morbid," she mumbled. "How's your… um…"

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Right…"

_Silence…_

"**THEY'RE GONNA BOARD US!"** PyrX's voice screamed.

"Shit," they said in unison and headed out on deck.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

_Sin:_ Gomen, late update again. --; I was at Mystic Seaport and camping. XX Buuusy week. BUT ANYHOW, Review time!

Mirathin: Hmm, I did erase her memory, didn't I? Well, that'll all be explained in the next chapter. I promise! (gives you pie… again)

Takahane: Oh yes, Group Pwn pwns! I still can't believe I came up with 6 sword style Oni Giri. It's still playing in my head. I just love killing off characters. XD (gives you pie again)

Guest: I shall continue if you review! (gives pie)

4getregret: YAY! VIP PARTAY! IWA! IWA!

**Aladono:** Was I _that _hated?

_Sin:_ YES! (MURDER YOU)

**Aladono:** XX (sob)

_Sin:_ See ya in the next chapter! (blows kisses and fades)


	12. Cause and Effect

**Disclaimer:** You know what I own and don't own. I don't own One Piece, but I own my characters. Enjoy!

_**Lazzzy Days**_

_**By: Mischievous Sin**_

_**Chapter 12 – Cause and Effect**_

"_**THEY'RE GONNA BOARD US!"**__ PyrX's voice screamed._

"_Shit," they said in unison and headed out on deck._

That wasn't the first time they heard Pyrate X say that. Something, there was always something that went wrong and when something went wrong, it was usually the Marine's fault.

"How is it that we are the only people that got caught out of both crews put together?" Zoro sighed, sitting in the cramp prison hold of the marine's ship.

"I'm not exactly sure," Mel replied, sitting next to him in the cramp hold.

There was an awkward silence between them, as if they were too nervous to speak to each other. After a few minutes, Zoro was the first to speak.

"So what exactly happened back there?"

"Hmm, well, the marines boarded our ship, and we were kind of distracted and easily jumped by a few marines. Then we were brought back to the ship, and apparently, they left the others behind on the Going Merry…"

"I didn't mean_ that_. I meant, what exactly happened last night?"

Mel's eyes widened, and she turned her gaze to something outside the hold. Zoro kept his eyes on her, waiting for an answer. When he got none, he simply shrugged and turned away.

"I'm so sorry," she replied. "I-"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the bastard swordsman and Lady Melfina."

'_That voice!'_

'_It can't be…?!'_

Without hesitating, both of the pirates whipped their heads around to see what they wished was a bad dream. Prince Aladono stood before the cell door, wearing his evil grin and staring at the two in the cell.

"Y-you!" Zoro stuttered in confusing. "PyrX and I! We killed you!"

"Incorrect, you green haired jackass," Aladono chuckled. "I'd demonstrate to you my true power, if only I had the time. Alas, I don't. I simply came down here to ask Lady Melfina something."

"What do you want?" Mel practically growled, giving him the most evil glare Zoro's ever seen.

Aladono grinned.

"How's your memory? It seems back to normal, as it is. Whose life did you take in the process?"

Mel stood dumbfounded. He planned all this from the beginning? What… Who the hell was this guy???

"Oh, right, I guess I didn't tell you," he laughed evilly, turning his back towards them. "Did you know that when I decide to take someone's memory away, the only way that person can get their memory back is by killing another person close to them, or at least seriously wounding them?"

The prince turned around to receive the glares from both pirates.

"So," he began. "Who was it?"

"No one," she replied with a smirk. "I didn't kill anyone."

"Than at the least, whoever it was must've been severely wounded."

"Not so much," Zoro added, also smirking. "Sure, it did hurt when it happened, and even afterwards, but it was nothing I couldn't handle."

Aladono's eyes widened with rage as he stared at the healthy looking swordsman.

"_You,_" he snarled. "How is it that you weren't affected at all? And how is it that _you_ managed to stay alive anyways? My mind-erase method always worked with the other pirates."

"What exactly do you try to do when you take their memory and have them attack one crewmate? What's the point?"

"The point, you retard, is to make the crew split up and take different sides. Afterwards, a civil war erupts between the crew, until one is left standing. After that, I simply kill off the remaining member and cash their bodies in for the bounty."

"But how would you know whether or not the crew was fighting?" Mel cut in after becoming very curious on the subject.

Just then, a loud crash of what seemed like something other than a cannonball shook the ship, causing the three to grab something nearest to them to keep themselves stable.

"I'll inform you on such later," Aladono replied, taking off up the stores to the deck of the ship.

Zoro and Mel looked at each other, looking equally confused at what just happened.

"Yosha," Luffy said after crash landing on the marine ship with Sanji, Chopper, Katsu, and PyrX. "Let's split up and find Zoro and Mel."

"Do we really need to find that Marimo?" Sanji mumbled.

Katsu, overhearing his comment, gave him a swift, but light, blow to the stomach with one of her swords, causing him to grunt and keel over a little.

"C'mon, Sanji," she sighed. "You're coming with me, since you can't be trusted…"

"Oi…"

After Sanji and Katsu took off towards the way to the prison hold, PyrX, Chopper, and Luffy were left on the deck.

"I guess that means all three of us are a group," PyrX assumed, starting below decks.

"Chopper, go with PyrX," Luffy ordered. "I need to check something out, first."

Chopper and PyrX exchanged glances before shrugging and heading below decks, where they were greeted by a various group of guards. In a second, they were easily knocked out, and the two continued their journey through the ship.

"Hey PyrX," Chopper called, knocking some marines aside into the wall. "What do you think Luffy needed to check out?"

"I don't know," she replied, slashing into some marines with her swords. "Knowing him, he's probably checking the food storage supply."

The two began to laugh, but their laugh soon turned into an annoyed sigh.

"That baka…"

"He's such an idiot…"

Back with Sanji and Katsu, the two quickly met up with the cell where Mel and Zoro sat impatiently waiting for Katsu to find the right key to the door.

"It's probably this one," she said, jumbling the keys around trying to find which was the right one for the door. "GRAGH, WHY DO THEY HAVE SO MANY KEYS?!"

"Move," Sanji said, preparing to kick the door.

Sanji kicked the door open easily, sending the metal door flying right into Zoro's face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouted, standing up.

"I told you to move, mosshead," Sanji replied in his suave kind of tone.

"Hey," Katsu mumbled, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Guys, we don't have time for this," Mel said, getting everyone to face her. "Prince Aladono is on the ship. We need to get back as fast as possible."

"Prince Aladono? I thought he was dead."

"No, he survived somehow, even though we cut him up into six different pieces…" Zoro shrugged.

"He must obviously have the powers of the devil fruit or something, because otherwise, he's just a ghost."

"A G-GHOST?!" Chopper and PyrX shouted in unison.

The others turned to the doorway to she them standing there.

"How long have you been here?" Sanji blinked.

"Right after you mentioned the ghost thing," PyrX replied.

"Wait, where's Luffy? Wasn't he with you?"

"He said he needed to check something."

"Oiiii, everyonnnne!!!" Luffy's voice could be heard out of nowhere.

"Luffy, where are you?" Chopper asked the voice.

"I'm… somewhere…"

"YOU BAKA!" (All of them shouted.)

"Oh yeah! I'm in the kitchen! I couldn't find any meat, but I found this weird speaker thing, so I wanted to test it out!"

"Can we get off this ship now?" PyrX whined.

The others nodded, heading back to the deck, but not before Katsu decided to carve a hole into the hull in order to sink it. The majority of the marines were either knocked out or knocked over the ship. No one saw Aladono since his rendezvous with Mel and Zoro in the cell, but he was constantly on everyone's mind.

After meeting up with Luffy, the crew was sent flying back using Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Rocket." Mel turned around to watch the marine ship sink under the crashing waves of the Grand Line. She sighed shakily and noticed Zoro coming up beside her.

"Hopefully that's the last of him," Mel frowned.

"There should've been no way that he could've survived that," Zoro replied. "But you never know…"

"You're right, swordsman," that familiar voice laughed from behind the crews.

Immediately, everyone whipped their heads around to face the one and only Prince Aladono standing before them on the railing with his arms crossed and a twisted smirk on his face.

"You never know."

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

_Sin:_ (bows before her humble reviews) I AM SO SORRY! I am probably the most laziest person in the universe… It's not _entirely_ my fault though. My computer that had everything, including the new chapter, died, and I had to get a new one. Then, there was high school that I had to deal with, and just everything. It was terrible! But I do say I am SO SORRY to my faithful reviewers who have been waiting a terribly long time for the next update… For Takahane, Kitty Lurv, 'guest', AnimexFreakx4xEva, 4getregret, and firefistACE888888, I am so sorry. Thank you for keeping me from leaving my story entirely. DX I hope you enjoyed! Read and Review please!


End file.
